Blue Dreams
by Ada-chan
Summary: SasuNaru. UA. Francia del s XVI un pintor, un escultor y un modelo… naru modelo famoso… sasu genio pintor, gaara escultor formidable… kien logrará expresar con su arte lo k Tsunade desea? Pasen y lean! :P
1. Chapter 1

_(N/A: Pos si es k lo de siempre… Naruto no es mío ojalá… xq tonces Gaara sería mío… naru y sasu tarían juntos... y sakura… cof cof cof... no se… sakura… x ahí perdida… xDD_

_Este fic es yaoi… probablemente en los caps futuros tenga lemon (Inner: probablemente? ¬¬ si no haces lemon te mueres…) Weeno... cierto... lo habrá... no se como ni cnd… xo lo habrá… eto k mas? Ah si.. si no te gusta el yaoi! Pa k clikaste si en el resumen dice SasuNaru... ándale y tira pa atrás… k no kero k te traumes! Weno... y si te gusta pos… hale, hale adelante… a ver si te gusta :DD k espero k sip!_

_Hummm… el título… no tiene nada k ver con la historia… xo me gustó mas k el k tenía puesto antes... y pos el resumen… ta pésimo… xo es k… como no se como acabará to pos… no se me ocurrió nada mejor :P _

_Etto... lo k ta en negrita pos son los diálogos... lo k ta entre paréntesis yop (...)! y lo k ta entre comillas "..." pensamiento :PP_

_Si, otra cosilla… KISHI NO ME DEMANDES SI LEES ETO… k lo dudo… xo es k son tantas las evidencias… k si no hago fic sasunaru me muero… xDDD)_

**Cáp.- 1.-**

Florencia… en un día como otro cualquiera… un joven moreno de tez pálida, era perseguido por su representante. Para él era una verdadera molestia… pues por su culpa ahora tenía un gran problema… no solo era estúpido sino que también un incompetente en su trabajo de administrador y representante. Aunque ya medio mundo lo conocía por sus aclamadas pinturas.

Hacía poco menos de tres meses que su "ayudante/representante" le había propuesto que pintase a una bella joven. Para su desgracia, la joven estaba totalmente enamorada de él, y ansiaba por todos los medios que el joven pintor la retratase desnuda. El joven Uchiha ni siquiera se había molestado en informarse sobre la joven… simplemente con su nombre le bastaba. La joven Sakura fue retratada desnuda, muy a pesar del joven moreno, pues no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que hacerlo.

Si hubiese hecho caso de sus instintos ahora no estaría pagando las consecuencias de ese error funesto…

**-Pero Sasuke-Sama… el rey hace meses que le hizo el pedido… ¿Por qué no quiere ir?**

**-Por que es mi prometida a la que quiere que pinte… y no me apetece… **

**-Pe… pero…**

**-¬¬ pierdes tu tiempo conmigo… no la volveré a pintar y mucho menos desnuda…**

**-Pero… si será vuestra prometida…**

**-Acaso quise eso?**

**-Bueno… el rey os obligó… ya que habéis sido el primer hombre en verla desnuda…**

**-Si… y si llego a saber que era una trampa de esa…** _(dilo, dilo, dilo, C.A.P.U.L.L.A si te sentirás mejor… xD)_…

**-Sasuke-sama! O.O…**

**-¬¬…**

**-Pero debéis hacerlo…**

**-Que NO he dicho…**

**-Me espera la horca…**

El joven pintor Uchiha, andaba con paso apresurado por entre las callejuelas de Florencia, vestía unos **gregüescos****1** de grandes **bullones2** de color azul oscuro, que le llegaban desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo. En los antebrazos también poseía esos gregüescos de color azul. Estos estaban adornados por unos **galones3** de acuchilladas que dejaban ver entre las aberturas del forro una blusa de seda beige. Esta poseía una **gola4** rizada no de gran tamaño, era un pintor muy famoso pero no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención con sus atavíos, por lo que siempre sus camisas tenían una gola pequeña rizada. Las mangas de la blusa también estaban fruncidas. Su jubón era de color azul también, y como bien dije antes en los antebrazos tiene unos gregüescos. Su piernas eran cubiertas por las **calzas5** que a su vez estas estaban protegidas por unas botas beige tostadas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Iba bien mente ataviado para dirigirse a su siguiente encargo… Esta vez él mismo sería el que decidiera personalmente si le interesaba o no el pedido.

**-Todo esto es por tu culpa… si hicieras bien tu trabajo yo no tendría estos problemas… ni siquiera debería de estar yendo yo personalmente a ver el encargo… sabes que significa que yo vaya?**

**-No… Sasuke-sama…**

**-Significa… que por hache o por ver aceptaré sin dudar el encargo… y todo porque "tengo interés" nunca había tenido que asistir antes a ver un encargo…**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada de peros… Ya puedes ir rezando… porque si no me gusta…**

**-Sasuke-sama… Gomen nasai…**

**-No se por qué tuve que acceder al pedido de Kakashi para aceptarte... Si hubiese sido por mí…**

**-No sea tan cruel Sasuke-sama…**

**-No soy cruel… pero quiero que seas competente… date cuenta… en los tiempos que corren… no puedo estar aceptando cualquier trabajo y mucho menos si ello implica que me tenga que casar con la retratada… me entiendes?**

**-Lo entiendo… pero también entiendo que con vuestro arte habéis superado al mismísimo Leonardo-sama6… Si queréis puedo intentar que esa joven se enamore de otro… y os deje en paz… así se acabaría ese compromiso…**

**-Aún no se lo que haré… De momento no hagas nada…**

**-Está bien…**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una modesta mansión en las afueras de Florencia. Un aristócrata bien adinerado había solicitado sus servicios artísticos, ya que no encontraba ningún pintor digno de poder realizar sus deseos _(no esos deseos… xDD)._

El joven que lo acompañaba no alcanzaba los 18 años de edad. Había llegado a ese puesto ya que también era un genio en su trabajo… aunque a veces… le saliese mal… Pero en el fondo era realmente competente. Sasuke lo sabía y por ello lo recriminaba cuando era necesario y lo alababa en los momentos oportunos.

En esas aburridas fiestas de aristócratas, a las que bien poco le gustaba asistir, podía hacer publicidad de su representante. Le encantaba presumir sobre todo de las personas que tenía a su servicio. Por ello le encantaba que todo estuviese en perfecto orden.

El joven representante lucía unos atavíos parecidos a los de su señor, pero la única diferencia es que no tenía ni una sola gola… Y los colores eran totalmente diferentes. Sus gregüescos eran de color marrón mientras que la blusa poseía un color oro viejo. Sus calzas eran también de este color, para que encima resaltasen el color marrón de sus botas. Llevaba en sus manos un sin fin de papeles junto a una cartera enorme de cuero de donde salían también un sin fin de papeles…

**-Estás seguro de que es por aquí Konohamaru…**

**-Si… lo estoy… Además el aristócrata me enseñó el camino…**

**-Sabes quién es?**

**-No me dijo su nombre… simplemente que estaba interesado en tu trabajo y que fueses a verlo lo antes posible… Me extrañó el secretismo… por eso acepté… me pareció interesante…**

**-La verdad es que si… suena realmente interesante… esperemos que el trabajo… no sea…**

**-Tranquilo Sasuke-sama… me ocuparé de los detalles profundamente. Esta vez no fallaré en absoluto…**

**-Eso espero… bien… hemos llegado…**

El joven Konohamaru tocó el timbre bastante nervioso… le inquietaba todo ese secretismo. Y más aún que nadie supiese absolutamente nada acerca de esa familia aristócrata.

De pronto una señorita con un uniforme de servicio, de cabellos castaños oscuros y con un cerdito en sus brazos abrió la puerta de la mansión.

**-Buenas tardes…**

**-Buenas tardes… Verá tenemos concertada una cita para hoy… mi señor es el renombrado pintor Uchiha Sasuke…**

**-Oh! Que alegría se llevará… Si... pase le estábamos esperando…**

La joven castaña portadora del cerdito los condujo por los pasillos de la mansión, llevándolos hasta el recibidor. Una vez allí los acomodó y se fue en busca de su señor… A los cinco minutos la joven volvía siendo seguida de una persona… Esa persona a medida que se iba acercando les fue hablando. Estos al sentir que les hablaban se levantaron de inmediato, impacientes por conocer el rostro de esa extraña voz.

**-Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto… No los esperaba tan pronto… bueno a decir verdad si… pero ahora estaba ocupada con otros asuntos…**

El joven Konohamaru se adelantó a su señor e intervino en la conversación ya que estaba realmente impresionado por la persona que ante él estaba.

**-No se preocupe… pero… no es usted con quien yo obtuve una cita… es decir… ¿quién es usted?**

**-Konohamaru… respeta…**

**-Oh! Ejejejej se me olvidaba! Así que tú eres el joven al que Ebisu-san había encontrado**…

**-Eh!**

**-Oh bien… te explicaré… lo que pasa es que no me gusta que nadie sepa absolutamente nada de mi familia… es posible que no encontrases nada sobre nosotros…**

**-Es cierto…**

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido… esperaba encontrarse con un hombre y resulta que el hombre es… una mujer… pero no una mujer cualquiera. A simple vista podía parecer joven… pero bajo esas capas de pinturas se escondía una mujer de 53 años… Rubia y muy voluptuosa. Si a ello sumamos los grandes bullones… más exuberante se veía. Sus faldas y sobrefaldas eran de colores claros (la falda era de color granate mientras que las sobre faldas eran de color amarillo dorado). Su jubón también de color dorado adornado con abundantes encajes más luego poseía en su cuello una gran gola que hacía justicia con su estatus social…

**-Pero bueno, ya que trabajarás para mi te daré mi nombre…**

**-Un momento…** – El joven Uchiha intervino antes de tiempo **–Por qué está tan segura de que aceptaré su pedido?**

**-Porque estás aquí, no?**

**-…**

**-Ah… tu representante falló la vez anterior verdad?**

**-Cómo sabe eso?** _(Konohamaru)_

**-Querido… aceptarás mi propuesta… quieras o no… no te preocupes… no te obligaré a casarte con nadie… Además el pedido que quiero hacerte solo lo puedes hacer tú…**

**-…**

**-Entonces aceptarás?**

**-…**

**-Aceptamos…**

**-Es tu señor el que debe darme una respuesta… no tú… jovencito… Déjalo pensar… Ser uno de los mejores pintores más joven en estos tiempos es un duro trabajo… Además… Con solo 20 años ya has superado al propio Leonardo-sama… por eso te he elegido… Además… que nadie antes ha podido realizar lo que deseo…**

**-Y que deseas?**

**-Oh… parece que nos entendemos… Entonces te diré mi nombre… Soy Tsunade… encantada de conocerte Sasuke-sama… podremos entonces hablar con calma y claridad?**

**-Está bien… de que se trata todo esto…**

**-Verás… quiero que hagas un retrato…**

**-Solo eso?**

**-Pero no de una persona cualquiera…**

**-De quién pues?**

**-De una que nadie ha conseguido captar lo que yo quiero… y eso solo surgirá si…**

**-Tsunade-sama…**

**-Oh si… gracias Shizune… por casi se me escapa… jejeje**

**-Quiero claridad…**

**-La tendrás joven Uchiha… pero a su debido tiempo…**

**-Perdón?**

**-Solo quiero que hagas un retrato… y en un sitio específico…**

**-Me harás viajar?**

**-Si… es que… esa persona no sale de Francia…**

**-Y a que viene tanto interés en ese retrato? Tan difícil es de encontrar?**

**-No… al contrario… se encuentra rápidamente… lo difícil es conseguir lo que yo deseo…**

**-Y que deseas?**

**-Cuando lo retrates te diré si lo has conseguido o no…**

**-Está bien… y dónde se encuentra la chica?**

**-Chica? Jejeje! Bueno… se encuentra en Francia ya te lo dije!**

**-Si pero Francia es grande…**

**-Oh… si… tranquilo está cerca de Orleáns… tu morada de verano no?**

**-Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Sasuke-Sama… esta mujer tiene mucho poder… no es conveniente llevarle la contraria… lo sabe porque ha investigado… Esta mujer es una de las personas más influyentes de toda Italia… (Konohamaru)**

**-Tienes un representante muy listo… demasiado diría yo…**

**-Lo sé… por eso es mi representante…**

**-Humm… bueno… te tocará viajar hoy mismo hacia… **

* * *

Un joven de cabellos castaños, ataviado con un traje de servidumbre, con una cicatriz sobre su nariz, acompañaba a un joven "alocado" en el ático de su casa. El otro joven estaba tumbado sobre su **diván7** favorito tomando el sol…

**-Iruka… me quieres decir por qué he de estar aquí?**

**-Porque eres un modelo de mucho prestigio… y has de tener color…**

**-Pero… si lo que se lleva es estar blanco… no te entiendo… sabes que no me hace gracia estar aquí…**

**-Si quieres seguir teniendo prestigio… deberás hacerme caso… Además… creo que dentro de poco volveremos a tener otra oferta…**

**-De él?**

**-No… desgraciadamente Itachi-sama… no se encuentra en posición para veros siendo retratado…**

**-Gracias a Kami-sama… no soporto que me miren mientras poso… me pone nervioso…**

**-Pero… si vuestro trabajo consiste en que os miren…**

**-Si… pero no estoy acostumbrado a que me mire alguien que no sea el escultor o el propio pintor… Además…**

**-No debéis preocuparos… él ahora está muy lejos…**

**-Eso espero… no deseo que me vuelva a tocar en la vida…**

**-Eso fue un grave descuido por mi parte… debéis perdonarme…**

**-Sabes que no fue culpa tuya… de todos modos… no ocurrió nada…**

**-Ya… pero me pusieron en este trabajo para que os protegiera y os asesorase debidamente… no para que me descuide y un aristócrata os ponga las manos encima…**

**-Iruka… ya está bien…**

**-No… no he cumplido con mi misión… y ahora… **

El joven se incorporó de un salto situándose a dos pasos del castaño, encarándolo con altanería.

**-Iruka… me haces el favor… no tengo ganas de seguir oyendo tus estupideces… te he dicho que no pasó nada…**

**-Pero… pasasteis dos semanas sin poder trabajar por culpa de ese bastardo…**

**-Ains… de verdad… **

**-No sabéis lo que sufrí al entrar y encontraros en ese estado… todo por mi culpa…**

El castaño se arrodilló escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzando a sollozar. Sentía que había defraudado a su señor… no entendía como podía haber ocurrido semejante atrocidad…

**-A ver… no me estás escuchando?**

**-Os intentó obligar… y yo no estaba ahí para detenerlo…**

**-Pero me negué…**

**-Pero el no os hizo caso… y llevó a cabo sus planes…**

**-No obtuvo nada…**

**-POR KAMI-SAMA OS TENÍA ATADO Y SEMIDESNUDO FRENTE A ÉL MIENTRA OS TOCABA Y OS HACIA ESAS DEGENERACIONES… todavía os quedan marcas de la tortura…**

**-Me atormenta más que estés recordándomelo continuamente, que lo ocurrido en sí… **

El joven castaño de 30 años cesó de llorar y se incorporó. Encaró al joven de cabellos rubios. Su expresión era cálida, no debía seguir hurgando en ese tema, o sería peor para ambos.

**-Lo siento… no quería… yo…**

**-Ya Iruka… no pasa nada… pasó… estoy bien… no tengo marcas… y de todas formas nadie me pide posar de espaldas…**

**-Pero…**

**-Por favor… no quiero oír nada más sobre ese tema… y mucho menos sobre Itachi… si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más seré feliz…**

**-… Os protegeré aunque me cueste la vida… y no dejaré que os vuelva pasar nada… A ver… déjame ver las heridas…**

**-Iruka… ¬¬… que te acabo de decir…**

**-Señorito… no se me haga el remolón… además debe seguir con su sesión se sol…**

El más joven obedeció para contentar a su representante y protector… Se dio la vuelta y se dejó examinar… Aún le dolían algunos de los hematomas que tenía.

**-Aún tenéis las marcas…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Os duele aún verdad?**

**-Un poco… pero ya sabes que no me molesta para trabajar…**

**-Por qué no volvemos a Florencia?**

**-Porque sabes que está allí…**

**-Pero a su lado no tendremos ningún problema… estaréis a salvo de cualquiera que os intente hacer nada… incluso ese ser no se os acercará…**

**-He dicho que no…**

**-Pero…**

**-No querrás que me arrepienta de tenerte aquí conmigo verdad?**

**-No…**

**-Pues no menciones más ese tema… sabes mis razones… me tiene demasiado controlado… y sabes que me gusta la libertad ante todo… No ha habido nadie que me atase y no lo habrá… Estoy perfecto en este lugar y no quiero irme… amo esta ciudad… amo sus calles… Me siento realmente bien aquí…**

**-Como gustéis… si en todos estos años no he podido convenceros y enviaros de vuelta a casa… ahora mucho menos…**

Iruka comenzó a extenderle el ungüento por toda la espalda, procuraba que no le doliera con lo cual lo hizo con suma delicadeza…

Notaba como el joven se estremecía cada vez que pasaba sus manos por encima de algún hematoma. De pronto notaron como tocaban a la puerta. El castaño hizo que la sirvienta pasase dentro de la sala en la que se encontraban ambos. Esta traía un mensaje para el castaño…

**-Iruka-sama… han venido... preguntando por usted… **

**-¿Quién?** – Contestó Iruka, quién podría venir a buscar al joven… tenía muchas amistades… pero... ninguna se traía a casa… de eso estaba más que seguro… Sería otro cliente?

**-Un joven… pelirrojo...**

**-Quién es Iruka? De qué lo conoces?**

**-Espéreme aquí señorito…**

**-Pero Iruka… no me has contestado!**

**-Señorito… por favor… quédese ahí… termine su sesión… yo vuelvo en seguida.**

EL castaño salió de la habitación, previamente le había dicho a la sirvienta que vigilase que el señorito no saliese de su habitación… y mucho menos que dejase sus labores de tomar sol… Se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el salón. Sabía quien era… Cómo no saberlo… Uno de los genios en escultura del momento… Sabaku no Gaara… Quien no había oído hablar de sus magnificas esculturas de arena? Era algo impresionante… nadie se explicaba cómo lograba mantener la arena así. Y sus figuras… Exquisitas. Perfectas. Miquel Ángel allá donde iba se encontraba con este maravilloso rival de ojos verdes.

El castaño sabía a lo que este venía, pues no era la primera vez que le hacía una oferta para poder esculpirlo. Era tal ese fan que tenía el escultor, que el castaño se imaginaba las razones de su interés tan acérrimo. Pero no se dejaría embaucar con palabras de honor como la última vez… Ah… la última vez… Se juró a sí mismo no volver a ser tan imprudente… Dejarlo solo. Y más a petición del aristócrata. Su mayor error.

**--------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------**

Un joven de pelo largo negro esperaba en la sala de la mansión del joven modelo. Iruka se había retrasado un par de minutos. El joven señorito quería estar presente, otra vez, en las reuniones con sus clientes. El treintañero presentó sus disculpas ante el joven de tez pálida.

Era un hombre extraño y misterioso. Vestía de absoluto negro, a excepción de su blusa de seda… que era de un rojo vino intenso. Se movía con esbeltez. Se podía deducir rápidamente que era un señor feudal muy adinerado y muy importante, ya que su apellido era el mismo que ese pintor… que traía de cabeza a Leonardo-sama…

**-Uchiha Itachi…**

**-Así me llamo…**

**-Que desea usted…**

**-A su modelo…**

**-Perdón?**

**-Quiero decir… he visto retratos suyos… y quiero que uno de mis pintores lo retrate…**

**-Ah... si… Uchiha Sasuke, es su pintor no?**

**-No… él… no es mi pintor… Kami-sama me libre… encima de que es mi hermano… no… Mi pintor es un buen amigo mío. Quiero que él lo pinte.**

**-Humm…**

**-Oh... si! Me olvidaba… pagaré… además quiero que sea en mi casa… Allí tengo un hermoso jardín en el cual se verá precioso retratado**… Si con eso no hay inconveniente claro…

**-Lo hay… no dejo que nadie saque fuera de estos dominios al señorito… todos los pintores y escultores que lo han retratado lo han hecho aquí… tenemos un excelente jardín y unos excelentes escenarios…**

**-Iruka-san… por favor… que no es un niño de 10 años… su modelo tiene 20 hermosos años… Además mi honor no me permitiría hacerle nada a ese joven!**

**-Yo tendría que estar presente…**

**-Eso… no se si será conveniente… mi pintor… no gusta de compañía mientras pinta… Su óleo es muy especial… requiere la máxima de las concentraciones… Además… yo vigilaría que no ocurriese nada…**

**-Está seguro… de que es de fiar su amigo?**

**-Por supuesto! Kisame es el mejor con el pincel!**

**-Kisame? Nunca he oído a un pintor llamarse así…**

**-Por supuesto que no… está empezando… pero he visto un par de obras suyas… y quiero impulsarlo… y si retrata a este joven… le aseguro que ambos obtendremos grandes beneficios… Sobre todo usted…**

**-…**

**-No sea desconfiado Iruka-san… no pasará nada… se lo juro por mi honor…**

**-------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------**

_-"Pero quién iba a pensar que su honor estaba mas k mancillado y para él no significaba nada en absoluto…? Debo dejar de pensar en ello… ahora lo que me interesa es sabes las intenciones de este joven prodigio de la arena… Me intriga de sobremanera.., pero aún así… Juro que el señorito no saldrá de aquí por nada del mundo…"_

Iruka, con paso firme, se adentró en el salón viendo como el joven pelirrojo se acercaba a él con un rostro apenas inexpresivo. Conocía bien ese rostro, pues su joven señorito también lo tuvo desde muy pequeño… pero cambió el día en que se marcharon de Italia. Y eso lo había dejado muy marcado. Sabía que estar lejos de Italia lo hacía sentir bien... Y el joven escultor que tenía ante si, lo intrigaba.

_-"Por qué querrá con tanto empeño esculpirlo?"_

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos. El castaño observó el atavío del pelirrojo, llevaba su gregüescos de color granate con sus bullones propios, su blusa sedosa era de color verde. Todo en ese joven parecía ser armónico, pues sus colores concordaban con su personalidad. La gola apenas se veía. A lo mejor era esa la moda parisina de los escultores y pintores, ya que ninguno dejaba entrever su estatus social. Sus calzas eran de color granate también, más sus botas eran negras.

De lejos podía percibir el aura de ese joven. No entendía muy bien lo que quería… pero debía averiguar si pretendía algo bueno o algo malo…

**-Buenas tardes Iruka-san…**

**-Buenas tardes Gaara-sama… que le trae por aquí…**

**-Ya lo sabe… su modelo… como se llama…**

**-El señorito ahora mismo está ocupado…**

**-Iruka-san… nunca se le ha dado bien mentir… además por qué no quiere decirme el nombre de su modelo?**

**-Cuestiones de seguridad… las tomo con todos los clientes.**

**-Pero yo no soy uno cualquiera… y lo sabe…**

**-Lo siento Gaara-sama, pero ya le he dicho que de momento declino su oferta…**

**-Aún no la he hecho…**

**-La última la dejamos en el aire…**

**-No se preocupe por esa… puede olvidarla… he pensado algo mejor… traeré a un buen decorador que sepa reflejar el paisaje que quiero… si a vos no os molesta…**

**-Tendría que consultar eso… Hablamos de temas mayores… pero si accede a esculpir aquí… me lo puedo pensar mejor…**

**-Humm… suena mejor esta conversación que la anterior…**

**-¿Por qué tenéis tanto interés en mi modelo?**

**-Porque quiero encontrar eso de lo que carecen los retratos anteriores… ambiciono verlo… ambiciono poder plasmar sobre mi escultura, ese sentimiento del que carece en las obras anteriores…**

**-…** _"Que sujeto más interesante…"_ **Veré lo que puedo hacer… pero en estos momentos el señorito no puede posar para vos… tendréis que esperar…**

**-Esperaré Iruka-san… esperaré…**

Dicho esto el joven pelirrojo salió del salón siendo acompañado de la sirvienta que anteriormente lo había conducido hacia dicha sala. Una vez fuera de la mansión se dirigió a su hogar, pensando en la manera en la que al fin podría acceder a ver a ese ansiado modelo, cuya vida ha sido tan protegida y de la cual se desconoce absolutamente todo… Simplemente se sabe cómo se hizo famoso… Gracias a un cuadro…

* * *

**-PARIS? O.O ahora?**

**-Si mi joven pintor… o es que acaso quieres que alguien ocupe el tiempo del modelo?**

**-No… pero… no he preparado nada para el viaje y…**

**-No te preocupes… Tu casa de Orleáns está preparada no?**

**-No… es una casa que está para mi uso personal… no la utilizo para trabajar…**

**-Y quién ha dicho que pintarás allí?**

**-Dónde si no?**

**-Este modelo… no puede salir de París… de ahí que sea tan fácil encontrarlo… pero no es nada fácil hacer entrar en razón a su representante…**

**-Tsunade-sama me está poniendo más trabas de las debidas…**

**-Al contrario mi joven amigo… te estoy dando todas las ventajas posibles… simplemente… lee entre líneas…**

**-Está bien… partiremos de inmediato…**

**-Konohamaru…**

El joven castaño separó al Uchiha de la noble para hablarle unos momentos en baja voz. Sabía que era una falta de educación, pero la situación así lo requería.

**-Sasuke-Sama esta es su oportunidad… demuestre todo ese talento que ha tenido que ocultar por culpa de los límites que le imponían… Esta vez no tendrá límites… podrá utilizar las técnicas de trazado y los óleos deseados. Allí lo dotarán de todos los materiales que aquí no nos dejaban utilizar…**

**-Cómo estás tan seguro?**

**-Señor… mírela nada más… Un modelo encerrado en París… eso que significa?**

**-Que tiene su propio estudio de arte en su casa…**

**-Casa? Mansión, Sasuke-sama…**

**-Está bien… en esta ocasión… demostraré lo que valgo…** (Oshhh l'oreal… xq tú lo vales!1 xDDD gomeen… no me resistí…. xDDDD)

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a su posición inicial, acercándose a la noble. Expuso su punto de vista. Y sin más preámbulo… partieron hacia París… Más concretamente al palacio del Elíseo situado al margen derecho del río Sena.

Unas semanas después de su partida, por fin estaban frente al Palacio del Elíseo… Actual residencia del joven modelo…

**-Pues bien… aquí estamos… veamos como es ese modelo y que es lo que nadie puede plasmar…**

**-Lo veo con ánimos señor…**

**-No lo sabes tu bien…**

Ambos jóvenes se internaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión del joven modelo. Sasuke no sabía que ese "simple" trabajo, a primera vista, no sería tan sencillo de ejecutar como esperaba…

* * *

_(N/A:Esto que pongo a continuación son las definiciones (a mi modo :P) de las palabras "raras" que utilicé arriba :PP)_

1 **Gregüescos**Calzones muy anchos que se usaron en los siglos XVI y XVII.

**2** **Bullones**: son las cosas abombadas que están en el gregüescos a ver… si me explico; son pantalones bombachos… y lo abombachado, que está solamente en los muslos, es a lo que llaman bullones.

**3** G**alones: **Tejido fuerte y estrecho, a manera de cinta, que sirve para guarnecer vestidos u otras cosas.

**4 Gola: **Es un adorno de delicado tejido que fruncido o plegado era utilizado por hombres y mujeres alrededor del cuello. Según el tamaño de este diferías entre una clase y otra.

**5 Calzas: **son calzones anchos… en la actualidad se denominan pantys.

6 **Leonardo**: me refiero a Leonardo Da Vinci.

**7 Diván:** es el mueble este que utilizan los psiquiatras en sus sesiones xD pero no tan moderno... uno del siglo XVI, me refiero a que está tapizado con colores de esa época…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ?**

_(N/A: naa… pos he akí mi segundo fic... la verdad es la primera vez que hago un UA (no me matéis si?) y espero k se entienda... sobre todo las descripciones de la ropa… son un poco complicadas… pero… os haré las cosas más fáciles! Si habéis visto Shakespeare in love, o el mercader de Venecia… o pelis así k ten ambientadas en Francia o Italia del s XVI sabréis mas o menos… las pintas k llevaban… (y si no las habéis visto.. os las recomiendo! Son preciosas! Sobre todo la primera!) juro k me comía a sasu si lo veo vestido así! Issss! K rico! Weno me dejo de depravaciones… Si eso… me decís si lo continúo o me corto las manos y las kemo… (Inner: no se como lo harás si las tienes cortadas…. xDD) ¬¬ ya buscaré la solución... no me seas aguafiestas… Pos eso… decidme si lo continúo o k? si? Axias x leerme:DD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(N/A: Pos si es k lo de siempre… Naruto no es mío ojalá… xq tonces Gaara sería mío… naru y sasu tarían juntos... y sakura… cof cof cof... no se… sakura… x ahí perdida… xDD_

_Este fic es yaoi… probablemente en los caps futuros tenga lemon (Inner: probablemente? ¬¬ si no haces lemon te mueres…) Weeno... cierto... lo habrá... no se como ni cnd… xo lo habrá… eto k mas? Ah si.. si no te gusta el yaoi! Pa k clikaste si en el resumen dice SasuNaru... ándale y tira pa atrás… k no kero k te traumes! Weno... y si te gusta pos… hale, hale adelante… a ver si te gusta :DD k espero k sip!_

_Si, otra cosilla… KISHI NO ME DEMANDES SI LEES ETO… k lo dudo… xo es k son tantas las evidencias… k si no hago fic sasunaru me muero… xDDD)_

**Cáp.- 2.-**

La puerta sonaba por tercera vez en el día. Realmente no tenía el cuerpo para otro cliente más. Llevaba una semana de encargos, que debía rechazar debido al estado de su modelo. Miles de veces se preguntaba que hacían en París y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: el silencio…

Debía esta vez volver a rechazar a otro cliente. Estaba perdiendo prestigio y eso no le hacía la más mínima de las gracias. Su modelo era el mejor, aún cuando nadie encontrase "eso" que transmitía y que nadie captaba.

* * *

De pronto una joven de pelo castaño y recogido en dos sendos moños, ataviada con un traje de servidumbre abrió la puerta de la enorme mansión.

**-Buenas tardes… desean algo?**

Konohamaru se quedó en silencio, ante la joven. No sabía por qué pero le había resultado sumamente hermosa y no podía dejar de mirarla. Recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de su amo, para que hablase.

**-Eh… si… bien… disculpe mi torpeza señorita, pero es que al verla… yo…**

**-Cof, Cof, Cof…**

**-Si… Permítame presentarme… Mi amo el señor Uchiha Sasuke-sama, pintor por excelencia… y yo su humilde representante Konohamaru…**

**-Tal vez yo no sea la persona a la que buscan… si me permiten… pasen y llamaré a Iruka-san para que los atienda… Si no es molestia, gustarían de pasar?**

**-Por supuesto…**

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la gran mansión. Sasuke negaba con resignación la actitud de su representante. Y se preguntaba el por qué lo había aceptado, a sabiendas que era aprendiz de uno de los pintores más extravagantes y pervertidos que existían en ese momento. Hatake Kakashi _(si… weno… cof cof… digamos una especie de Dalí del s XVI xDD se imaginan? xDD los pelos… idénticos! xDD ya weno... me he pasado… jejeje)_. El moreno iba admirando la decoración de la gran mansión, dándose cuenta, que para ser tan importante y tan codiciado apenas tenían muebles y mucho menos lujos. Lo que este prematuro pintor es que las ganancias que obtenían no las invertían en lujos para su casa y mucho menos en vestimentas. Las utilizaban para darles a los artistas maestros las mejores de las comodidades. Claro que ninguno vivía en esa mansión. Ahí solo única y exclusivamente asistían para pintar o esculpir al modelo. De pronto se halló en la sala de visitas. Decorada con unos cuantos sofás tapizados con colores marrones a juego con las grandes cortinas moradas que tapaban la vista de una gran puerta. Esta parecía ser que daba al exterior, o posiblemente fuera un simple balcón…

La jovencita les hizo tomar asiento mientras acudía a llamar a su señor.

El Uchiha miraba hacia todas partes, buscando algo que le diese la pista que necesitaba. De pronto se percató de que no había ni un solo cuadro del modelo que iba a pintar. No había señales de que existiera, más de pronto vio a un joven de cabellos dorados que bajaba las escaleras canturreando feliz. Ese joven captó toda la atención del Uchiha. Nada para él existía. Sus ojos rodaron por todo el cuerpo de ese joven, pese a que estaba vestido, lucía de lo mas hermoso; su cabello semi largo ondeaba a cada paso que daba, sus bigotitos eran perfectos, su sonrisa iluminaba a cada sirviente que saludaba. Su porte… Oh… su porte; Una blusa beige desabotonada, dejando ver su hermoso pecho a cualquiera que quisiese observar. Esta estaba acompañada de una chaqueta anaranjada con bullones en brazos y antebrazos (en este último apenas pronunciado). Un gregüesco también anaranjado teja (no es ni marrón ni naranja chillón). Su cintura se encontraba tallada gracias a un cinto negro, y gracias a que la chaqueta era ceñida a su cuerpo. En la empuñadura de la chaqueta sobresalían las mangas de la blusa de lino, dándole un aire más bohemio del que ya desprendía. Sus botas marrones iban a juego con su calza, también de color anaranjado teja. Los bullones de los antebrazos poseían galones acuchillados en los que se volvían a percibir la blusa de lino beige. Todo en él era armonía.

De repente se sintió extraño. ¿Por qué estaba pensando así? Por qué se había sentido así solamente al observarlo? Algo lo perturbaba y el motivo era ese joven. Sin previo aviso y sabiendo que era una descortesía por su parte, salió de la sala en busca de ese joven de cabellos dorados. Para su desgracia no había captado el color de sus ojos pues no le había dado tiempo. Dejó a Konohamaru encargado de la entrevista (aunque no tenía por qué ya que ese es su trabajo), y fue en busca de ese joven.

Lo había visto salir al patio, pero no sabía por dónde. Hasta que una voz captó su atención. Había dos personas hablando. Siguió las voces y allí lo encontró. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, estirado sobre las flores y el césped acompañado de una bella joven de cabellos azulados y tez blanquecina. Esta lucía un traje sencillo, nada comparado con el de Tsunade. El de esta joven era de un color vainilla muy suave, su corpiño totalmente cerrado, no se dejaba nada entrever (pero tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que su atención primaba en el joven rubio…). Su traje no tenía bullones, era completamente liso, claro que no tendría bullones pero es que era de una tela transparente, mucho más fina que la seda. No poseía sobre falda, sino una sencillita falda también vainillada. Su jubón era de color blanco y no poseía muchos adornos. En sus manos portaba un paraguas blanco y unos guantes de ganchillo también blancos. No sabía por qué pero la joven no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Estaba absorto en observar cada gesto, cada movimiento de ese joven de piel tostada. Era extraño, pues siempre había tenido relaciones con mujeres, claro que hasta ahora sólo había tenido modelos femeninos. Supuso que la joven modelo sería esa chica de cabellos azules y largos. Cuan equivocado estaba nuestro joven pintor.

Avanzó hasta una distancia prudencial. Quería escuchar la voz de ese joven, lo tenía maravillado. Deseaba pintarlo. Y no sabía el por qué deseaba que fuese con escasa ropa. Nunca un hombre lo había atraído de esa manera, y mucho menos una mujer.

Pronto se encontró detrás de unos árboles cercanos a la pareja, apenas podía escuchar bien, pero por el tono de la conversación; los dos jóvenes se conocían de tiempo atrás.

**-Si no os valora como merecéis… dejadlo…**

**-Muy bien sabéis que no puedo… mi padre así lo ha designado…**

**-Contra eso… si que no puedo luchar… ojalá vuestro padre se dé cuenta y reflexione sobre el error que va a cometer al obligaros a contraer matrimonio con ese sujeto… amando vos a otro…**

**-Por favor… no lo nombréis… pudiera ser que alguien nos estuviese escuchando…**

Ante este comentario Sasuke, se irguió… Ya había escuchado la voz de ese joven, ya había saciado su curiosidad. Era hora de volver. Además, que la joven esa insinuara que los estaban espiando no le dio un buen sabor de boca, por lo que decidió volver con Konohamaru.

Al volver a la sala se encontró con que aún no había llegado la persona con la que debían hablar. En cambio la cara de Konohamaru era todo un poema. Se había asustado mucho por la repentina marcha de su señor, comenzando a imaginarse toda clase de pretextos para poder explicar la ausencia de su señor. También comenzó a imaginar el por qué se había ido… y para qué. Cuando lo vio volver, suspiró aliviado. Más no tardó sino décimas de segundo en preguntar a dónde había ido. Claro que no hablaba a voces sino en susurros por si la joven seguía por los lares. No quería que se llevase una mala impresión de su persona.

**-Dónde os habíais metido Sasuke-sama? Me habéis asustado de sobremanera…**

**-Tranquilízate Konohamaru… que no he matado a nadie… simplemente curioseé un poco… Me aburre tener que esperar tanto.**

**-Señor… no puede hacer eso. Nos tacharán de descorteses.**

**-¬¬ ya has hablado con ese representante?**

**-No aún no… me temo que nos están haciendo esperar más de la cuenta**

Y en ese mismo instante aparecía Iruka bastante molesto por haberlos hecho esperar. Pero estaba recostado en la cama y acababa de desvestirse cuando la joven llamó a su puerta y le había comunicado la reciente visita.

Se acercó hacia el joven Uchiha y se presentó, captando el gran parecido a…

**-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Iruka Umino… en que puedo ayudarles?**

**-Soy Uchiha Sasuke… y vengo por que deseo retratar a su modelo.**

Al oír ese apellido un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Itachi… lo hacía ponerse realmente furioso.

**-Ah! Uchiha Sasuke, vos sois ese pintor tan famoso?**

**-Si… bueno… **

**-Por qué no os sentáis y hablamos calmadamente de ese tema… ya deberíais saber que vuestro hermano retrató a mi modelo y no lo consiguió… consiguió otra cosa… pero… no es cuestión de hablar ahora de ese asunto…**

**-Mi hermano ha dicho?**

**-Si… Uchiha Itachi…**

**-Y él mismo pintó?**

**-No Sasuke-sama, según me dijo él tiene un amigo pintor… excelente con el pincel…**

**-Perdón?**

**-Un tal Kisame…**

**-No deseo meterme en los asuntos de mi hermano… pues no he venido a eso… sino a retratar a su modelo… he oído que nadie ha conseguido retratarlo a la perfección…**

**-Se equivoca joven maestro… Si lo han logrado… pero carecen de algo… He visto los cuadros más espléndidos mi joven señorito, pero ninguno expresa eso que le falta…**

**-Y qué es eso?**

**-No lo se…**

**-No lo sabe? Entonces cómo quiere que lo transmita, si no me dicen que es lo que quieren?**

**-ajajajajaja… discúlpeme… pero es que no es algo que se puede explicar… o se ve… o no se ve… todo depende del artista y de su arte…**

_-"Es peor que la dichosa mujer esa…"_ **Que condiciones hay para poder retratarlo?**

**-Que debe ser exclusivamente aquí… Puede traer lo que quiera, es decir… si los decorados no os gustan, podéis cambiarlos, podéis hacer lo que deseéis… pero no podéis salir de esta mansión con el modelo…**

**-El?**

**-Si… mi modelo es un chico… acaso os pensabais que era una señorita?**

**-Pues la verdad es que si… Según me dijeron en Florencia… o bueno… más bien no me dijeron nada… simplemente que viniese aquí y lo retratase como fuese…**

**-Y quién os ha mandado el encargo?**

**-Nunca desvelo la identidad de mis clientes…**

**-Oh… pero ya lo habéis hecho diciéndome que estaba en Florencia…**

**-De allí vengo… pues mi residencia es en Italia… eso no significa que mi cliente sea de allí…**

**-… es una pena… Creo saber que en Florencia hay una mujer muy poderosa que quiere a toda costa un retrato del señorito…**

**-Una lástima, si… Tengo un pequeño problema…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Mi alojamiento…**

**-Que ocurre?**

**-Mi morada en estas tierras, está en Orleáns…**

**-Bastante lejos de aquí… Por qué os hospedáis tan lejos?**

**-Siempre he tenido esa casa por estas tierras… no es que la haya comprado precisamente para venir aquí…**

**-Cuál es el problema?**

**-El problema es que no tengo tiempo para estar recorriendo esa distancia, cada día para venir…**

**-Acaso insinuáis que queréis hospedaros aquí?**

**-No… sólo que me indiquéis una buena morada donde poder instalar mis pertenencias…**

**-Hunmm…**

En ese preciso instante entró la misma joven que los había atendido al entrar. Se dirigió con suma ligereza al lugar donde se encontraba Iruka para notificarle la llegada de…

**-Iruka-san… ha llegado esto para usted desde Florencia** – La joven portaba una carta, cerrada con el sello real. Iruka se había quedado pálido al observar ese sello. Más no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la estancia, no sin antes disculparse por su breve ausencia.

Sasuke se había percatado del sello de la carta. Más no le dio mucha importancia, pues sabía, por los rumores escuchados tanto en Italia como en Francia, desde su llegada, que el joven modelo tenía un gran prestigio.

Realmente había perdido el interés por ese modelo desde que había visto a ese muchacho. Deseaba tanto volver a admirarlo y poder pintarlo…

_-"¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Es un chico… pero es tan… NO… pensemos en otra cosa… Itachi… que interés tendría en el modelo ese? Sabía de su afición por torturar a todos los jovencitos que se le cruzasen y más si eran bellos. Sería este modelo tan bello como para que su hermano lo hubiese "retratado"…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, con el regreso del representante. El semblante de este asustaba. Debían ser muy malas noticias para estar en ese estado. Claro que Sasuke no tenía la mínima idea de la conexión entre Florencia y el Palacio en el que actualmente se encontraba… Sin más el joven Iruka retomó la conversación que había quedado pendiente.

**-Discúlpeme Sasuke-sama… esta carta… bien… vos me estabais comentando que no poseéis morada cercana al Palacio, no es así?**

**-Exactamente… y me gustaría que…**

**-Si no es mucho el atrevimiento… me gustaría que os alojaseis aquí… Aceptaríais?**

**-Iruka-san… a qué viene esto ahora?**

**-Viene a que…** _"Y que le digo ahora… es todo tan repentino… yo… ni siquiera estoy seguro de si será como su hermano… yo…"_ **todas las casas cercanas a este Palacio… no se pueden ni vender ni alquilar… es por seguridad… y tampoco podemos dároslas porque están ocupadas por mis guardias…**

**-Me tomáis por sorpresa… nunca pretendí que me dierais asilo en vuestro Palacio… es más creo que me sentiré incómodo viviendo aquí. No os preocupéis… Iré y vendré todos los días desde Orleáns**.

**-He de deciros que no… Si no os quedáis aquí, no tomaré por válida vuestra propuesta artística y tendréis que marcharos con las manos vacías.**

**-Me estáis amenazando Iruka-san?**

**-Tomadlo como queráis… pero si tenéis interés en retratar a mi joven señorito, debéis quedaros aquí… Si lo deseáis os puedo dejar a solas con vuestro representante y deliberáis… por supuesto que vuestro representante** **también se alojaría aquí.** – Ante este comentario Konohamaru se sonrojó, ante el pensamiento de que vería a la joven señorita cada vez que quisiese… y… poder entablar conversación y…

Iruka salió de la estancia dejando a los dos jóvenes en mutuo silencio. Ambos meditaban en silencio. Sasuke se preguntaba el por qué de esa reacción por parte del castaño…

_-"Se habrá debido a la carta? No creo que la casa real esté interesada en que yo me quede aquí… ha de ser otra cosa… pero ha cambiado tan de repente de parecer que me ha dejado sin palabras. Por un lado me conviene pues así veré a ese misterioso joven y podré pintarlo en secreto… (ujujujujujuju :PPP) mientras retrato a ese modelo…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron, otra vez interrumpidos por el jovencito que tenía a su lado. Este comenzó a exponerle el por qué debían aceptar, claro que sus verdaderos sentimientos no se los dio a entender, simplemente los camufló enorgulleciendo el ego del aclamado pintor.

**-Miradlo por el lado bueno… pintaréis sin tener que trasladaros. Lo tenéis todo aquí. No hará falta que salgamos a buscar pinturas, ya que nos lo dan todo. Además no conocemos ni Francia, ni París a la perfección…**

**-Si que la conocemos…**

**-Orleáns es sólo una parte de Francia… no por ello nos sabemos todas las calles de Francia… Además París se ve mucho más interesante que Orleáns…**

**-Konohamaru… tienes demasiado empeño en quedarte… por qué?**

**-Bu… bueno pues…**

**-No importa… Pero me intriga de sobremanera el por qué de que nos hospedemos aquí…**

**-Es cierto… en un principio estaba renuente hasta para acceder a que lo pintaseis… Tendrá algo que ver esa carta?**

**-Lo dudo… poseía el sello real… y dudo que el rey esté interesado en que un pintorcillo haga o no un retrato de un modelo. Esa carta a de ser otra cosa ajena a nosotros…**

**-Vos también lo habíais pensado, eh?**

**-No te negaré que así fue… pero… aceptaré el quedarnos… Pero con una condición…**

**-Cuál Sasuke-sama?**

**-Ojo con lo que haces y con quién… sé cuales son tus intereses…**

**-O.O, tanto se me ha notado? Acaso vos también os habéis fijado en ella?**

**-No… yo…**

En ese preciso instante apareció Iruka, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes. Estos le comunicaron su respuesta. Afirmativa. El color de la cara de Iruka se normalizó. Su corazón antes desbocado ahora estaba más tranquilo. Maldita carta. Por qué todo le salía mal… Tenía previsto no incluir ningún cliente más hasta que los hematomas desaparecieran, pero por lo visto el destino se la tenía bien guardada, por su error. Sin más llamó a una de las jóvenes sirvientas, para que ayudasen a instalar a los nuevos huéspedes. Pero antes de eso, Iruka le comentó un asunto al moreno.

**-Disculpe Sasuke-sama… pero quiero decirle algo importante…** _"Sé que nunca lo ha visto… más a primera vista parece buena persona… espero que no sea como su hermano…"_

**-Dígame Iruka-san**

**-Le enseñaré todos los accesorios para ver si está de acuerdo mientras le comento mis dudas…**

El moreno asintió. Ambos comenzaron un pequeño paseo por todo el Palacio. Iruka le enseñó el gran jardín, claro que este ya lo había visto antes… Aún así se hizo el sorprendido por la magnitud del jardín. Estaba lleno de flores, árboles con formas de animales. Adornos por todas partes y en el centro una estancia circular techada _(me refiero a una **glorieta1**)._ Este techo es sostenido por columnas y estas están llenas de enredaderas con flores enroscadas a su alrededor. _(No se si me explico bien :S)_. En el borde de esta estancia de no muy grandes dimensiones, había miles de rosas. En esa estancia había un diván y un trípode que servía de soporte para colocar el lienzo. Estaba maravillado… se imaginaba al joven de cabellos dorados acostado en el diván de terciopelo rojo. Con un libro entre las manos. O simplemente acostado, durmiendo…

Su imaginación volaba y apenas prestaba atención a lo que Iruka le estaba comentando sobre los terrenos del jardín.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya no estaban en ese hermoso jardín, sino en una amplia estancia en la que había todo tipo de herramientas para pintar. Lienzos, trípodes, óleos de todos los colores conocidos, carboncillos, etc… _(vamos k taba completica! xDD)_. Sasuke estaba maravillado. Los escenarios que tenía esa estancia eran muy bonitos, pero nada comparado con la visión del jardín y de ese joven de cabellos dorados.

Cuando por fin acabaron el paseo instructivo, Sasuke pasó a la pregunta clave. La cual Iruka había estado esperando que formulara, para poder abordar el tema sin parecer autoritario.

**-Y el modelo? Cuando lo veré?**

**-Bien… respecto a él… lo verá mañana… Además que hay un pequeño problema con él…**

**-Que ocurre Iruka-san?**

**-Verá… él… bueno… últimamente su salud no ha estado en perfectas condiciones… y me gustaría que…**

**-Iruka-san… me han dado un plazo de tiempo concreto… Vos sabéis que el tiempo no es algo que me sobre precisamente…**

**-Lo se… pero…**

**-¬¬**

**-Está bien… pero quiero pediros una última cosa…**

**-Decidme…**

**-Deberé estar presente mientras lo retratáis… No admito un no por respuesta.**

**-No hay problema… siempre y cuando no me entorpezca con mi trabajo…** _(uyss… cnd sepas kien es… lo vas a kerer sacar a patadas de la sala xDD)_**… y una última cosa… Este joven… tiene nombre?**

**-Por supuesto que lo tiene… lo conoceréis todo al completo mañana por la mañana… O es que tenéis mucha prisa?**

**-No… en absoluto… Además después de este paseo por todo el Palacio, he quedado muy cansado… Además, el viaje ha sido largo y tortuoso…**

**-Ordenaré que le preparen un buen baño** _(:babas:)_ **y que le suban la cena a su cuarto…**

**-Puedo cenar perfectamente con todos…** _"Y así veré a ese modelo tan misterioso…"_

**-Entonces me acompañará a mi solo…**

**-Y su modelo no cena?**

**-Si… en su habitación… ya le he dicho que el señorito está indispuesto…** _(Iruka… ni k tuviera muriéndose… ¬¬ mas exagerao k eres… ¬¬…)_

**-Tan enfermo está?**

**-No… son las heridas las que le impiden moverse** _(halaaa… ¬¬…)_

**-Que le ha pasado? Un modelo en malas condiciones puede llegar a ser un problema…**

**-Tranquilizaos… no habrá problema alguno… vos subid y descansad… mañana será un día largo y agotador para todos…**

**-Si me disculpáis… subo a mi habitación…**

**-Adelante…**

Iruka vio como el joven de cabellera morena se alejaba escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto designado. Más no lo contempló por mucho tiempo ya que una mata rubia lo distrajo completamente. Comenzó a enfadarse y no sabía por qué… bueno si lo sabía…

**-N-A-R-U-T-O.S-A-M-A… VOS QUE HACÉIS FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN! DEBÍAIS DESCANSAR…**

**-Iruka… ya, ya! Me aburría allí arriba encerrado como un animal… necesito respirar… y como Hina-chan vino a visitarme pues…**

**-CÓMO?**

**-Uiss… se me ha escapado… guardadme el secreto, si?**

**-CÓMO?**

**-Iruka… no seáis así… la pobre está desolada… su padre la quiere casar con un ser despreciable… y lo está pasando mal… Creo que si mi padre me obligase a casarme… bueno… mejor no hablo más…**

**-Señorito… todavía seguís con esas?**

**-Me fui por esa razón… y no quiero, ni pienso volver… porque volver significa atarme… y sabéis que no deseo** **eso…**

El castaño entendía a la perfección la situación de Naruto. Sabía que esa era la razón de su partida. Y él la había aceptado como parte de su sino. Dejó de divagar y obligó al jovencito a subir a sus aposentos para terminar de hablar, y así comentarle la llegada del pintor y su instalación en el Palacio. Al legar a su habitación, Naruto se recostó en su cama, omitiendo un pequeño suspiro de dolor. No quería preocupar más a su representante y amigo. Sabía que lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa y no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Por ello se callaba la mitad de las cosas que le sucedían… pues no era la primera vez que un desgraciado como Itachi le hacía eso. Claro que este fue el primero que lo torturó y lo hirió. Normalmente le daban regalos, o simplemente lo tocaban. Nunca se excedían, siempre eran amables. Pero Itachi…

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Más sacudió la cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras Iruka permaneciese en su habitación.

Naruto notaba como el castaño intentaba decirle algo pero le costaba comenzar a hablar, con lo cual optó por ser claro y conciso. Quería saber lo que le ocultaba y no reparó en pudor alguno.

**-Que diantre pasa? Sé que me quieres decir algo, pero vuestra voz está en silencio… Acaso va a volver ese ser?**

**-No… él no…**

**-Entonces quién?**

Iruka prefirió omitir el detalle de que Itachi es el hermano del nuevo pintor. No quería que hubiese problemas entre ambos jóvenes. Debía optar por que los sucesos acontecieran según el destino.

**-Es un pintor…**

**-El pelirrojo que vino hace una semana?** _"Que aún no se por qué no me dejo verlo…" (Sabe k es pelirrojo xq así fue como la ama de llaves le dijo k era:PP)_

**-No… a él le dije que no estabais en vuestro mejor momento y optó por darte un plazo de tiempo considerable para que os recuperaseis…**

**-Y entonces?**

**-Es un joven… moreno… Lo conoceréis mañana… Viene a pintaros… y… se hospedará en este Palacio…**

**-Eh? O.O cómo? Que se quedará aquí? **_"Es increíble…"_

**-Si… em… bueno… yo… os molesta?**

**-En lo absolutoo! n.n al fin no estaré tan solo aquí, n.n que bien! Pero… es raro… cómo es que habéis accedido** **a hospedarlo aquí?**

_-"Omitiré lo de la carta… no sería bueno para nadie… ya llegará el día en que todo se sepa…"_ **He sentido seguridad… Además su casa está lejos de aquí… y por las cercanías no hay casas en las cuales pueda hospedarse…**

**-Me encanta que seáis así de amable Iruka-san! Siempre preocupándoos por mí! Arigato…**

El castaño se regocijó para sus adentros. Escuchar una alabanza así de su señor lo llenaba de gozo. Saber que había actuado correctamente lo hacía sentirse realizado y mucho más si su señor estaba feliz. Encontraba cierta paz cada vez que lo escuchaba reír, o lo veía sonreír. Había sido muy buena idea, que lo encargasen a él para cuidarlo mientras permanecía fuera de casa.

Siguieron conversando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, momento en el cual obligó al joven Naruto a que tomase un baño, le aplicaran el ungüento y cenara. Después de eso podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Y así fue. Más Naruto temía el tener que conciliar el sueño… pues sabía de antemano cual sería su sueño de esa noche… Así llevaba semanas… rememorando lo sucedido. Soñaba constantemente con eso… Aunque más que un sueño era una pesadilla…

* * *

Lejos de Francia… más concretamente en Sicilia (Italia). En una de sus urbes más transitadas. Palermo. Allí residía el rey de Sicilia, el cual en estos momentos tenía un gran dolor de cabeza debido a los estrambóticos e histéricos alaridos de su preciosa hija _(nótese el sarcasmo…)_.

**-Sakura… comportaos… estáis delante de vuestro padre el rey…**

**-ME IMPORTA BIEN POCO… POR QUÉ NO ME DAIS UNA EXPLICACIÓN PADRE? POR QUÉ? NECESITO SABERLO…**

**-Sakura…**

**-PADRE POR KAMI-SAMA! NECESITO SABERLO…**

**-Calmaos hija mía…**

**-NO ME CALMO PADRE… SE SUPONÍA QUE EN ESTA SEMANA NOS CASARÍAMOS... Y MÍREME! TODAVÍA NO LO ESTOY! ME QUIERE EXPLICAR POR QUÉ MI FUTURO ESPOSO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO?**

**-SAKURA… si no os calmáis no obtendréis respuesta alguna de mis labios…**

**-Pe… pero…**

**-Sakura… no me obliguéis a hacerlo…**

La joven pelirrosada entendió que con su enfado no llegaría a ningún lado, lo mejor era obedecer a su padre si quería obtener la información que necesitaba. Ante la atenta mirada de su padre, desplegó sus faldas y sobrefaldas para poder sentarse en el gran sofá que poseía. Su gracilidad y la educación que había recibido se vieron compensadas en estos momentos. Sus faldas y sobrefaldas eran de colores rosados (la falda era de un rosa más oscuro que las sobrefaldas, ya que estas eran de color rosa pastel) haciendo juego con su jubón (también del mismo color que la falda). Su imponente gola hacía gala de su gran posición en la sociedad. Era de color dorado muy suave, tan suave y sutil que parecía transparente.

Luego de sentarse miró directamente a los ojos de su padre, con una mirada que denotaba súplica por saber dónde estaba "su amado".

**-Bien… ahora que estáis más calmada podremos hablar**. – La joven asintió. No quería estropear el buen rumbo con el que su padre había comenzado **–Bien… vuestro futuro esposo… dicho sea de antemano, que nunca me ha caído bien… ahora mismo… no está en este país…**

**-QUE?** – Ante la mirada de asombro y enojo de su padre, rectificó. –**Discúlpeme padre… continúe…**

**-… No está en este país… pues le ha surgido un encargo…**

**-Y no podía aplazarlo?**

**-No…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque se lo ha pedido Tsunade-sama…**

**-Qué? Por qué?**

**-Hija mía si lo supiera ya os lo habría dicho… E intentado averiguar el por qué… pero ya sabéis como es vuestra sensei… no suelta información y más si es de su mayor interés…**

**-Y a dónde lo ha mandado?**

**-Lejos de aquí… para mi alegría…** _(Esto último Sakura no lo escuchó…)_

**-Dónde es lejos padre?**

**-No lo sé… eso sólo lo sabe Tsunade-sama…** _"No pienso decírtelo… a saber que locuras harías… además ese pintor no le conviene… es un mujeriego. No me gusta… Y mucho menos la forma en la que los encontré… Cómo osó pintar a mi hija des… des… desnuda…"_ **Y ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer unas diligencias…**

Acto seguido salió de la sala dejando a la joven pelirrosada con miles de preguntas sin responder. El rey ahora mismo se encontraba indispuesto, debido al recuerdo del joven pintor retratando a su hija desnuda. Esa visión la tendría muy presente para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**_1 Glorieta:_** _Espacio, comúnmente redondo, que suele haber en los jardines, cercado y vestido de plantas trepadoras, parras o árboles. (se nota k lo sakè del diccionario a k si! xDDDD_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: weno, weno ya empiezo dejando intriga… xDD Ufff no me esperaba tan wena aceptación! En serio pensé k me diríais k me cortara las manos o algo así… la verdad aún no tengo mu clara como seguiré la historia… la idea ta… xo las consecuencias… :PPP Os aseguro k en ete fic gaara no le hará nada a naru… lo prometo:DDD ya bastante le hace en mi otro fic como pa k en ete también… xDDD Os doy las gracias x haberme dejado tantos reviews SOY TAN FELIZ! Espero k el fic os siga gustando y k no pierda el brillo del primer cap:PPP (Ayy ya me puse sentimental! TT.TT) En seriooo! Me habéis subido el autestima un montón! TT.TT la idea de ete fic no se ni como me surgió… simplemente… me dije… oye… y xq no hacer algo de pintura… (Es k… en mi carrera… yo no se de repente una de mis profesoras dijo algo de ete siglo y me kedé… oye… y si… y de ahí pos me dije… Ada… AL ATAKEER! xDDD ajajajajaj!) Toy un pokiyo loca no me hagáis muxo caso… :PPP._

_Ete cap es un pelin más corto k el anterior… disculpadme si:SSS_

_MUXISIMAS AXIAS A TODAS/OS! TT.TT no puedo responder a todos los reviews xo pondrè vuestro nombres xa compensar! GOMEN NASAI! DEMO NO TENGO TIMEEE TT.TT prometo k pal proximo si k los respondo toditos todos! Muxisimas axias a los k lo han leido y los k me han dejado review: **Aishiteru Shuichi** (me algero dk te haya gustado y te haya animado en la mñn :DD axias! tu me has alegrado tb con tu review) **Nekoi**(¬¬... no soy ocultista... lo k pasa es k lo hice el viernes y el mismo viernes lo publikè... axiaas TT.TT), **Maca-chan15**(tranki... eta vez no serà como en mi otro fic... Gaara se meterà xo no harà nada... solo esculpir... xDDD), **Amazona Verde** (axias! espero k te siga gustando :PPP jejeje), **HinataHana **(siii trankiii! Gaara solo tarà como se suele decir: de paso... xDD naa... serà solo pa dar celines a Sasu... tranki k con el de arenas ya te he traumado bastante xDDD, axias preciosa), **Vampire Princess Miyu** (pos no se me habia ocurrido exarsela a itaxi... en verdad aùn no se como seguirà la trama.. no creo k se me haga un fic mu largo... naaa ni muerta los caso! ademas al padre de sakura no le gusta sasu:PP punto a favor jajajajjaja... me has dado miedito xDDD nooo tranki... no volverçe a hacer nada raro... weno... eso espero... a saber k hace de mi mi inspi! xDD), **Estherkyubi **(Arigatoo! muxisimas axiaas! xDD toy fatal de la cabeza xDDD y es k tb me recordò a la peli de Shreck al principe encantador y tb a asno cnd se convierte en caballo xDDD k hacen la pose de L oreal jijijiji), **Fatima-san** (emmh... a ver... jejejejejje! el revicorreo jajajajajaja. Arigatoo! en serio... conectamos o algo xq describiste to lo k habçia pensado! si va ser k al final no vamos a tar tan lejos! xDDD arigato lindisima! no sabes los ànimos k me has dao! arigatoo), **Mistinside** (aùn no tngo claro si lo violarè x itaxi o no... toy ahì... con la duda... aunk me da k al final kdarà en solo una sesion ahì sado sin llegar a nada! xDDD weno weno eso ya lo explicarè! xDDD Naa Iruka ya no se dejarà engañar màs... con 1 vez le vastò y le sobrò xDDD pobrecito se exa toas las culpas... jejeje te dirè k habràn intrigas entre los 3 xDD es k si no... jajajjajaja, xo en todo casi si hago lemon serà sasunaru isss como los adoro), **Okami Reiko** (de verdad? TT.TT toy emocionada! nunca pensçe k gustara tanto TT.TT lloro de felicidad! espero k ete segundo cap tb te guste xDD me toy esforzando lo maximo pa k os guste :PPP arigatoo), **Chy-san** (chii sakura es una... arg... weno.. aun no la conozco muxo, me refiero en ete fic xDDDD, todavia tngo k pensarme si la harè mala o wena... ya verè! xDDD te prometo k en ete fic no pondrè nada traumatizante... o eso espero xDDD), **Lizzamoonpotter **(oss a k si... irresistibles todos! te dirè k morì de un derrame con solo imaginarmelos con esas ropas... tan... sexys.. aysss xDDD, aki ta la conti! espero k te guste :PP muxas axias x tus animos :DDD), **Aoi-Hikawa** (no kero moriiir... soy mu joven aùn... toy en la flor de la vidaaa xDDDD ARIGATOOO! TT.TT toy emocionadisima! Espero k te siga gustando! cof cof... no sabes lo k me reì cnd vi tu coment... taba despistaiya y de repente leo CONTINUALO O TE MATO me kedè O.O y leugo me descojonè yo sola xDDDD en serio... digo juas si k le gustò xDDDD muxas axias de verdad! x tu amenaza fue k me apurè en hacer el segundo cap, tb x los demàs xo màs intrinsecamente x ti :PPP xDDD), **Anzu Zoldick** (ARIGATOO! porras... no puedo ponerte asteriskitos xk eto se lo come... TT.TT te pondrè enes tonces... n.n n.n n.n n.n joss apenas y se ve... TT.TT Si te soy sincera andaba hace time pensando en un fic UA xo k no fuera de la escuela ni de cosas cotidianas... y de repente un dìa, yo no se como fue no se si es k en clase me surgiò la idea (como dije antes en una de mis clases de medieval...)o fue k alguien me hablò de pinturas k de repente me imaginè a Sasu pintando a Naru... dios... despuès de eso no me podìa kitar de la cabeza esa idea... hasta k tuve un respiro he hice el primer cap! y de la emociòn lo publikè ipso-facto... en verdad tenìa cero esperanza de k alguien me dijese algo! xo al contrario os ha gustado y eso me ha llenado de una alegrìa! buffff :DDDD la verdad es k sip... tanto sasusaku x.x como k x.x xDDDD y es k cada vez o hay mas oserà mi imaginaciòn... xo cada vez k entro hay uno new de sasusaku... :PPP naa xo ta bien! asì me animo y hago mas fics! xDDDD No me aburres! ¬¬ no digas bobadas.. si yo me alimento de reviews xDDD k wayyy yo tuve en teatro... xo me kitè... el hombre me taba presionando pa k pagase y eso k el 1er dìa dijo k era gratis... y yo... ¬¬ alguien me ta mintiendo... cof cof xDDD mejor tonces, si ves k me invento algo dìmelo k, aunk me he informado de las ropas, a lo mejor me expreso mal:DDD)_

_ARIGATO A TODAS (Inner: en verdad... pa k dices k no vas a contestar revies si despuès lo hiciste...) weeno... es k veràs... no me resistì... xo tp tan muy extensos... tu sabes k a veces me pongo plasta y hablo, hablo y hablo y hablo... (Inner: vamos.. como ahora...) ¬¬... pues lo hice xq se lo merecen! encima de k me dejan su opiniòn voy a ser tan mala persona y no contestarles... ¬¬ nop... me awanto aunk no tenga time... (Inner: respira... venga... ufff fuuu ufff fuuu...) uiss... mira... k es eso k ta en el cielo... es un aviòn... es superman... NO, es una galleta voladora... k va directo al cuello de la Inner de Ada-chan... PUSHH! (Inner: aisss... no me des collejas... TT.TT) eso te pasa x dcir bobadas... (Inne: como si tu no las soltases a borbotones...) weno.. ya... k es mas largo el coment k el cap en si... prosigo: ESPERO K ETE CAP OS HAYA GUSTADO... y tb espero vuestra opiniòn... en serio si veìs k en algùn momento decaigo o algo... matadme si:DDD k no kero k el fic se kede raro... weno.. me despido ya! k tengo k hacer el cap 3 :DDD Nos vemos en el sig cap! bye bye ARIGATOO..._


	3. Chapter 3

_(N/A: Pos si es k lo de siempre… Naruto no es mío ojalá… xq tonces Gaara sería mío… naru y sasu tarían juntos... y sakura… cof cof cof... no se… sakura… x ahí perdida… xDD_

_Este fic es yaoi… probablemente en los caps futuros tenga lemon (Inner: probablemente? ¬¬ si no haces lemon te mueres…) Weeno... cierto... lo habrá... no se como ni cnd… xo lo habrá… eto k mas? Ah si.. si no te gusta el yaoi! Pa k clikaste si en el resumen dice SasuNaru... ándale y tira pa atrás… k no kero k te traumes! Weno... y si te gusta pos… hale, hale adelante… a ver si te gusta :DD k espero k sip!_

_Hummm… el título… no tiene nada k ver con la historia… xo me gustó mas k el k tenía puesto antes... y pos el resumen… ta pésimo… xo es k… como no se como acabará to pos… no se me ocurrió nada mejor :P _

_Si, otra cosilla… KISHI NO ME DEMANDES SI LEES ETO… k lo dudo… xo es k son tantas las evidencias… k si no hago fic sasunaru me muero… xDDD)_

_**Capitulo.- 3.-**_

_**Capítulo anterior.-**_

_Acto seguido salió de la sala dejando a la joven pelirrosada con miles de preguntas sin responder. El rey ahora mismo se encontraba indispuesto, debido al recuerdo del joven pintor retratando a su hija desnuda. Esa visión la tendría muy presente para el resto de su vida._

El rey dirigió sus pasos hacia sus aposentos con intención de poder olvidar aquel recuerdo, que momentos antes, había vuelto a su mente y ahora no se marchaban.

Entró en sus aposentos con intenciones de cambiarse de vestimenta para poder descansar un corto lapso de tiempo _(tp voy a hacer k se acueste con to ese follón de ropa, no? xD)_. Cambiose de ropa rápidamente y en cuanto puso un pie en la ama, su esposa, que había permanecido oculta entre las sombras de la habitación, habló con voz sombría, asustando de pronto al agotado rey.

**-Majestad!**

**-… Vos… también?**

**-No… yo vengo a hablaros de otro asunto… está relacionado pero…**

**-No digas más… hablad con prontitud…**

**-Tranquilizaos esposo mío… Son sólo un par de cuestiones fáciles de resolver…**

**-Decidme de que se trata…**

**-Es sobre nuestra hija y el pintor…**

**-No... Vos también… no… ya os he dicho que no sé dónde se encuentra en estos momentos…**

**-No es eso, lo que quiero saber es el por qué estáis tan empeñado en casarlo con vuestra hija si no lo podéis tener cerca…**

**-Porque…** _"No puedo decírselo… me matará…"_

**-Hablad majestad! Vos no soléis ser reservado a la hora de hablar de estos temas.** – La esposa del rey fue acercándose cada vez más a la cama. Pronto ya estaba sentada en ella. El rey pudo observar que su esposa también llevaba la vestimenta típica para dormir (es decir, un camisón largo, hasta los tobillos; de lino, de color blanco con vuelos en los puños y en el cuello).

**-Está bien, os lo contaré… Acomodaos como buenamente podáis porque esta historia es algo… complicada**. – La mujer se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de su esposo. **–Os diré la razón por la cual nuestra hija ha de casarse con ese pintorucho…** _(¬¬)_

**--------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------**

Una muy emocionada Sakura caminaba por los jardines de su Palacio en Palermo. Estaba mucho más sonriente que de costumbre.

Tanta emoción se debía a la llegada del famoso pintor Uchiha Sasuke. Ansiaba, desde que lo vio en una de sus exposiciones, posar para él. Que la retratase… que la tomase…

Sin saber cómo, un día se tropezó con el representante del pintor. Esa fue la ocasión perfecta. Se hizo pasar por una aristócrata de la Corte. Le propuso, por una cantidad módica, que la retratase. El joven Konohamaru se dejó "seducir" por sus encantos y aceptó, olvidándose de las directrices de su trabajo. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar información sobre esa joven aristócrata, simplemente la creyó y por creerla se vio envuelto en un grave problema junto con su señor.

La joven le había dicho que residía en el Palacio como una amiga de la Familia y que esta había consentido su permiso para que la retratasen ahí.

Sasuke estaba un poco harto de que todas las modelos de Italia se le insinuasen. No negaría que alguna le resultó agradable e incluso se permitió intimar _(muy poco…)_ con alguna que otra, pero nunca llegaba a nada serio. Sabía que la joven que había requerido su pintura (… _kami… k mal suena eto… :SS)_ sólo pretendía estar con él por su físico _(Osshh…. Sasuke… mira no le kites el trabajo también a Modesto…)_.

Llegó el día; funesto para uno, deseado para otra… Llegó al Palacio convenido. Allí fue recibido por la ama de llaves que lo condujo hacia la sala específica en donde tenía todo el material requerido para su "obra".

Después de conducirlo hasta esa sala, lo dejó solo para ir a buscar a la joven Sakura… pero lo que no sabía la ama de llaves es que esta ya se encontraba en la habitación. La joven pelirrosada se había propuesto enamorarlo ese mismo día. Y de que mejor forma que presentándosele semi-desnuda? _(Sakurita… kerida… a ver… como te lo explico pa k lo entiendas… utilizaré palabras sencillitas y de fácil comprensión… Bien… allá va… atenta: K TE CREES K PINTA UN PINTOR?... bien… ahora te responderé tb facilito…: CUERPOS DESUNDOS, TAPADOS, PAISAJES, ETC… ok:D fácil no? (Inner: emmh… no hay palabras…))_. Lo que la joven desconocía o mas bien no quería entender es que el Uchiha ya había visto a más de una mujer desnuda.

De pronto Sakura habló, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por su presencia _(ya sabemos de la manía de Sakura de asustar a la gente… le viene de familia… y además… no… no lo voy a dcir k kedaría mu mal…)_ no advertida momentos antes.

**-Buenas tardes Sasuke-sama…** _"Inner: Ya está… es mío… Si es que somos las mejores…" (ainsss… mejor no digo mas nada… es k me canso…)_

**-Mmm?**

**-Oh… perdonad mis modales… aún no me he presentado, soy…**

**-Si lo sé, Haruno Sakura-san, o me equivoco?**

-**Exactamente... Sabéis mi nombre?** "_Inner: Ohhh si babyy… ya sabía yo que le interesábamos…" (Cof… cof… cof…)_

**-Por supuesto, se lo disteis a mi representante…**

-**Ammh… es cierto…** _"Inner: … vaya por Dios…" (XD… x lista! xDD)_

**-Y bien? Sois vos la que queréis ser retratada?** _"Por qué me tiene que tocar siempre a mi…"_

**-Eh? Ah! Si… quién más si no?**

_-"Mejor lo dejo pasar…"_ **Cómo queréis el retrato?**

**-Perdón?**

-… _"Ainssss…"_ **Quiero decir cómo posaréis? Desnuda, ataviada o semidesnuda?**

A la joven Haruno le dio tanto pudor _(ahora no? ¬¬)_, que se le olvidó, de pronto, la idea de mostrarse desnuda ante el joven pintor, por lo que optó por la tercera opción.

**-… Semides…des…des… desnuda…**

**-Bien. Este es el escenario que deseáis?**

**-Eh? Si…**

**-Muy bien.**

El joven Uchiha se despojó de su capa y de la chaqueta, quedándose ataviado con una de sus blusas de faena (de lino de color hueso con vuelos pequeños y rizados), la cual siempre utilizaba para pintar. Sakura se quedó muy colorada al ver un poco del pecho descubierto del moreno. Más no se movía del lugar en el que estaba, pues con su mirada no cesaba de admirar al pintor. Sasuke se había percatado de ello, más lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a ella tomarla de los hombros y muy sensualmente conducirla hasta el amasijo de cojines que tenía frente a su lienzo.

La sentó entre los cojines y la colocó en una posición cómoda para ella y "sensual" para el retrato. Sakura estaba ataviada con una sábana rodeando su cuerpo, mas debajo de esta sólo poseía unas calzas cortas (hasta la rodilla) que ella misma había mandado a hacer. La costurera en un principio se negó. No creía conveniente que una jovencita luciera con tan poca ropa. Pero al saber la posición social a la que pertenecía, las tornas cambiaron y acabó por ceder "amablemente" a los caprichos de la pelirrosada.

El pintor le sustrajo la sábana quedándose un poco sorprendido ante ese nuevo modelo de calzas. Sakura rápidamente se tapó con sus brazos su extremidad superior _(… xo si no tienes na k ocultar…)_ Entendió que la joven nunca había sido retratada ni semidesnuda y mucho menos desnuda, por lo que optó por "vestirla" con la sábana. El atavío que improvisó con la sábana era muy bonito, le quedaba bastante ceñido al cuerpo.

La pelirrosada no pudo contenerse. Tener al hombre que deseaba fervientemente "tocándola" y tan cerca… Podía sentir la respiración de este por todo su cuerpo. Más no aguantó y lo atrajo hacía sí, ocasionando que el moreno cayese sobre ella, quedando en una posición comprometedora. La joven habló entre jadeos…

**-Sasuke-sama… mmm… onegai… hacedme vuestra… os lo ruego… os necesito… os quiero…**

**-Pero… Sakura-san… que estáis diciendo?... Soltadmphpmb**

La joven ojiverde acalló al moreno con un beso apasionado, que no fue correspondido en ningún momento. Si para Sasuke la tarde había empezado con mal pie… lo que estaba por llegar fue mucho peor.

En ese mismo instante el padre de Sakura, el rey, entró en la habitación. Buscaba a la joven pues la ama de llaves no la encontraba y supuestamente un joven la estaba esperando.

Al entrar y ver semejante escena, un escalofrío de ira se apoderó de su cuerpo… Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de su hija y encima en su propio Palacio. Eso no se quedaría en nada… ese joven se las pagaría por semejante ofensa hacia su familia…

**--------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------**

**-Lo siento esposa mía… En esos momentos no supe qué hacer para que ese sujeto pagara por su osadía…**

**-Por ello lo obligasteis a comprometerse con vuestra hija, me equivoco?**

**-Exactamente… pero ahora me arrepiento profundamente, pues no quiero que pertenezca a nuestra familia.**

**-… Pero vuestra hija realmente está enamorada de ese pintor o simplemente está encaprichada?**

**-Pensé que hablando con vos, me despejaríais esa gran duda que tengo y que no me deja dormir tranquilo.**

-**Por qué no le buscáis un esposo mejor? **_(mmm… ni k sasu tuviera la rabia… xo weno... mejor, mejor… así tendrá vía libre… con… ya sabemos con kien! xDD)_

**-Porque tampoco quiero obligarla a que se case con alguien a quien no ame…**

**-Precisamente ahora estáis haciendo eso…**

**-Bueno, aún no sabemos con claridad cuales son, realmente, sus sentimientos.**

**-Será cuestión de romper ese compromiso y ver cómo reacciona ante ello…**

**-Y si realmente está enamorada de él?**

**-…Tendrá que olvidarlo…**

**-Por qué ese empeño en que rompa ese compromiso?**

**-…**

**-Ahora sois vos la que me oculta la verdad.**

**-…** – La mujer se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la cómoda que tenía en la esquina izquierda de la habitación (desde la cama hacia la izquierda y al lado de la cómoda hay un gran ventanal que da al jardín). De uno de los cajones sustrajo una carta.

Acercó la misteriosa carta a su esposo para que la leyese. Este quedó totalmente sorprendido ante el contenido de esta…

**-Entendéis el por qué debéis romper ese compromiso?**

**-…Si… Lo siento por nuestra hija pero este compromiso nunca ha de llevarse a cabo…**

**-Hablareis con ella mañana?**

**-Dejemos que pase unos días… ese joven no volverá en meses… tiene tiempo ilimitado para hacer el trabajo que le han encomendado… Además necesito pensar la forma en la que se lo he de comunicar a nuestra pequeña hija…**

**-Arigato esposo mío.**

**-Descansemos pues… Me temo que lo peor aún está por venir…**

Y así, con una preocupación añadida se acurrucaron entre las mantas, intentando conciliar el sueño…

* * *

Un joven de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros se levantaba de la cama, después de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida… No había podido parar de pensar en ese misterioso joven de cabellos dorados que lo había eclipsado… Soñó con cada uno de los posibles encuentros que por "azares del destino" él ocasionaría _(xD pobrecixoo… no te hará falta eso… xDD)_.

Pocas ganas tenía de ser presentado ante ese modelo. Aunque no podía negar que tanto secretismo lo tenía intrigado. Le extrañaba de sobremanera las pocas personas que habitaban en esa gran mansión.

_-"Un momento… no… él no puede ser el modelo… Ese joven… tiene un aire demasiado pueblerino como para ser modelo (xD aiss como se nota k solo ha pintado mujeres de alta sociedad… xDD). Seguramente será el cochero… o el mozo de cuadras, seguro que se encarga de los caballos… (si… no te fastidia… y tb les susurra.. ¬¬… anda Sasu… deja de ver pelis… aunk bien mirado… kien sabe… xDDD). Mejor me dejo de estupideces y me arreglo…"_

El Uchiha se vistió apresuradamente mas cuando salió de su habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al ver ante él a ese joven de cabellos dorados. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que anduviese por estas alturas siendo el cochero de la casa… _(Sasu… creo k voy a tener k hacerte un mapita… ¬¬)_. El joven rubio corría como alma que lleva el diablo, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente perdiéndose entre las habitaciones de la planta baja.

_-"Debo dejar de soñar tanto… ese joven… imposible que sea el modelo…" (Desisto… ya lo verás tú mismo… jijiji)_

Bajó y al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con Iruka. El cual le dio los buenos días y lo condujo hacia la Gran Sala, que anteriormente había creído ver… Pues cuando entró se encontró con que era mucho más amplia que la primera vez que la había visto. Era una Sala extensísima. Mirase a donde mirase había diferentes decorados. Era como si hubiesen hecho una casa con sus respectivas habitaciones, y luego hubiesen echado abajo las paredes que las dividían en estancias. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención… por así decir era el más simple de todos los allí presentes. Además que en ese decorado cierta mata dorada se alzaba rápidamente al verlo.

Cuando se hubo acercado un par de pasos más pudo ver perfectamente de quién se trataba… No podía ser… su sueño… él… el joven rubio, estaba situado a escasos metros de él. Era algo maravilloso. Ni en sus sueños podría haberse imaginado que fuese así…

Una sola palabra se pudo escuchar de sus labios, antes de ser acallado por esos orbes azulinos. Fue un simple susurro que lo hizo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

_**-Hermoso…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Momentos antes, en la habitación de Naruto…

El modelo se encontraba con unas buenas ojeras producto de un mal sueño. Otra vez había vuelto a tener esa maldita pesadilla que no lo dejaba descansar por las noches.

_-"Por qué tenía que ser tan real esa maldita pesadilla?"_

Aún notaba el aliento de ese ser. Aún sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por esa lengua… Sus manos tocando cada fibra de su ser.

**-No… Basta… no quiero… por qué no dejas de torturarme? Desde ese día en el cual nos presentaron, sentí que algo no iría bien… y mira… Agggg…. Ore! Kami-sama! Si son más de las diez y media O.O y la presentación con ese nuevo pintor es a las once TT.TT y aún tengo que ducharme y… ocultar los moretones…**

El rubio se apresuró todo lo que pudo. Ocultose pues los hematomas bajo una capa de polvos, pertenecientes a su madre.

**-Al menos me habéis dejado algo útil en esta casa…**

Ipsofacto salió de su habitación, sin ni siquiera reparar en el joven moreno que había dejado atrás en cuestión de segundos. Dirigió su carrera escaleras abajo, introduciéndose en una de las habitaciones que comunicaba con el interior de la sala de Retratos.

Al llegar a ella y no ver a nadie, optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones y allí esperar pacientemente a Iruka y a ese nuevo pintor.

_-"Y quién será ese nuevo pintor?... Iruka apenas me ha dado información sobre él. No se apenas nada… Al igual que la última vez… Lo que no entiendo es, si canceló todos mis retratos concertados por mi incidente, por qué ahora de buenas a primeras desea que me pinten?"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados por la entrada de Iruka en la sala. Tras él, un joven de tez pálida destacaba entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Sin previo aviso se irguió lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron.

No podía ser… Itachi otra vez… no… Como Iruka podía hacerle eso de nuevo? Acaso no le bastó con lo ocurrido semanas atrás, que ahora quiere volver a por más? No podía creérselo… Pero algo frenó su ira, cuando observó más detenidamente al sujeto. Se tranquilizó al cerciorarse de que no era Itachi, sino un joven muy parecido a él (pero solo en apariencias externas). Como si de un bálsamo se tratase, su cuerpo se relajó ante ese pensamiento. Se recriminó a sí mismo por pensar que Iruka cedería a un juego tan bajo.

Al observar cada vez más a ese joven, se dio cuenta que no se parecía tanto a Itachi… este joven tenía unos rasgos más suavizados. Sus ojos azabaches lo atraparon como cual mariposa queda atrapada por las redes de una araña tejedora. Notó como en los ojos del moreno había un brillo especial… notó como si estuviese sorprendido por su presencia, como si ya lo conociese de algo. Empezó a incomodarse ante la mirada penetrante de ese joven. Por qué lo miraba tan fijamente?

Mas pronto que tarde Iruka cortó esa tensión palpable del ambiente, hablando pausadamente.

**-Señorito… os presento a Uchiha…**

**-Qué? **"_No me lo puedo creer… no puede ser…" (Naruto)_

**-Sasuke-Sama.**

**-… **"_El famoso pintor? O.O y encima tiene el mismo apellido que ese sujeto…"_

**-Os suena mi nombre?** _"Es él… no puede ser… uff… y yo que no quería acudir a esta presentación…" (si ya lo decía yo… a mi me va a engañar… ¬¬)_

_-"A que viene esa arrogancia…?"_ **No… no me sonáis…** _"Cómo no me va a sonar, si es uno de los pintores más aclamados de estos tiempos! Además… me da la liguera impresión de que…"_

**-Si… señorito… el joven Sasuke-sama es pariente cercano de Itachi-san…**

**-… No quiero que me pinte…**

Sasuke quedó atónito ante esa respuesta… Era evidente que ese joven modelo era un poco caprichoso, pero no lo dejaría escaparse así por que sí… Lo pintaría fuera como fuese. Toda la noche sin dormir por su culpa, ahora no podía dejar que se echase atrás. Aunque fuese obligado lo pintaría.

_-"Que habrá pasado con mi hermano? Ya es la segunda vez que me lo nombran y siempre causa el mismo efecto… Palidez ante ese nombre… Que habrá hecho ese desgraciado…" (ujuju cnd te enterés… ufff! La k se va a liar! xDDD) _**No seáis Dobe… Acaso no sabéis quién soy? Ya quisieran muchas estar en vuestro lugar…**

**-Me da igual quién seáis, y no me llaméis dobe. Tengo nombre, Bakaa…**

**- Ah si? Pensé que os llamabais Señorito, Dobe…**

**-Seréis… Iruka! **_"Por qué me encrespa tanto los nervios… lo hace a propósito! Pero… y por qué yo le respondo? No sería mejor olvidar que me ha insultado? NO de ninguna de las maneras… Yo…"_

**-Necesitáis de vuestro representante para poder defenderos? Dobe…** _"Es algo inevitable… si no lo molesto… que es esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

**-Estáis frente al gran modelo Naruto-sama… deberíais mostrarme más respeto…**

**-BASTA! Los dos… Señorito Naruto-sama. Hacedme el favor de comportaros frente a Sasuke-sama. No todos los días os viene a retratar alguien con tanto prestigio.**

**-Ah no? Y el pelirrojo aquel que vino hace dos semanas?**

_-"Cómo? Que alguien también está interesado en pintarlo? **…."**_** Quién? Si no es mucha la curiosidad…**

**-Nadie, Sasuke-sama… Naruto-sama tranquilizaos…**

**-Gaara-Sama no?** _"Iruka… estaré encerrado pero las personas hablan…"_

**-El escultor?** _"Él también está interesado en el dobe? Que se prepare… pues no le daré opción a que lo esculpa… me sé yo como se las gastan los escultores… Con la excusa de tomar medidas…" (yo creo k mejor te callas… k no me gusta señalar a kien tb hace esa excusa… xDDD)_

**-No estamos aquí para hablar de Gaara-sama. Bien. Ya sabéis vuestros nombres respectivos…**

**-Humm…Dobe que más?**

**-Sasuke-sama! O.O** _"… son tal para cual… Creo que no hará falta que supervise por muchos días… hasta que no me demuestre que puedo confiar en él…"_

**-¬¬… disculpadme Iruka-san, pero de ahora en adelante lo llamaré así…**

**-Cómo os atrevéis a llamarme Dobe! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… me extraña que no me conozcáis… Baka…**

**-Naruto-sama!**

**-Iruka… lo siento… pero si me llama Dobe, yo también responderé como me plazca…**

**-Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza… iré a tomarme algo que me calme. Empezad sin mí… Parecéis niños pequeños, mis respetos Sasuke-sama pero es lo que pienso… Decidid que tipo de retrato le haréis al señorito…**

**-No os preocupéis Iruka-san… ahora mismo… **_"Ten por seguro que no perderé el tiempo…"(ujujuju)_

**-Por cierto, os recomiendo que de momento no penséis en desnudos… el señorito no puede estar demasiado tiempo sin ropajes… podría agravar su situación…** _(¬¬ a aguafiestas no hay quien le gane… ni k fuera a coger una pulmonía… cof cof cof…)_

Naruto se puso tan rojo que parecía como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro. Por qué respondía así? Miles de veces, había posado desnudo y nunca había reaccionado así… Tal vez le daba vergüenza que ese joven lo viese desnudo. Pero por qué? Y que era esa sensación en el estómago? Sentía una calidez muy grande cada vez que notaba la mirada del otro posarse en él. Y la idea de que lo viese desnudo lo ¿excita? Y cohibía a la vez! Cómo podía tener dos reacciones tan disparejas a la vez? Estaba claro que se sentía aturdido y muy confundido… Tal vez Iruka no era el único que necesitaba tomar algo para tranquilizarse.

**-Tranquilizaos Iruka-san. Hoy decidiré la postura y el paisaje… Todavía falta que piense los colores, me llevará** **algún tiempo antes de pintarlo… La chaqueta y la blusa si puede ser sustraída ahora no? Es necesario, pues he de ver su constitución…** _(no es listo ni na el niño… necesario dice… si, eta frase tiene copyright! Asi k, Nekoi… no me demandes! xDD)_

**-Si es necesario, si… pero todo dependerá del señorito **_"Kuso… si no fuese por esa maldita carta y este maldito dolor de cabeza… por qué me habrá dado tan de repente?" (yo no tengo na k ver… cof cof cof… (Inner: yo tp… yo no le di esa idea! xDD))_ **… Como vuelva y… ni se os ocurra hacerle nada en mi ausencia o sabréis lo que es el dolor…** _(wow! Iruka power in action! xDD)_

El castaño salió apresuradamente hacia las cocinas, para tomarse un té o algo que lo calmase, dejando a solas a ambos jóvenes.

Dentro de la gran Sala, el Uchiha no podía para de observar al chico. Aún no podía creérselo… algo… en un principio casi imposible… y helo ahí, frente a sí. Mirándole con esas grandes orbes azules por ojos. El portador de esos ojos azules interrumpió su descripción mental con su suave voz…

**-Por qué estás observándome? Baka** _"me pone nervioso que me mire tanto… con esos ojos… kami-sama… pero que demonios estoy pensando?"_

**-Mmm… ya olvidaste el respeto?** _"Todo él es hermoso. No debería pensar estas cosas… pero es inevitable que al mirarlo algo en mi interior se encienda. Además me encanta molestarlo…"_

**-Parece que tú también… ahora respóndeme…**

**-Observo tu cuerpo…** _"hermoso…"_

**-Qué? O.O**

**-Parece mentira que seas modelo… Se supone que para pintarte he de observarte no? Pues ahí tienes tu** **respuesta… Además… creo que ya sé cómo te voy a pintar…** _"Si Iruka tardase mucho tiempo…" (tranki… k de eso me encargo yo muajajaja)_

**-Perdón? ¬¬** _"Qué se ha creído, que por ser tan hermoso y por haberme cautivado de esa manera, tiene derecho sobre mi? ¬¬… pero que acabo de pensar? Necesito un té también…"_

El moreno se despojó de su chaqueta, quedando a la vista su camisa de faena. Esta hacía resaltar mucho más su belleza y su tez pálida, y no solo esta sino también se podía ver claramente un poco de su bien formado pecho. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que al momento se sonrojó…

_-"Y ahora que me pasa? Por qué me provoca todas estas sensaciones? Creo… que… tengo calor…"_

Sasuke cogió la mano del modelo atrayéndolo hacia sí con la mera intención de "tomarle las medidas" al cuerpo de este _(ves? Si ya sabía yo… luego te kejas del otro… ¬¬)_. La faz del rubio aumentó de tonalidad rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas. Si no fuera porque sabía que no estaba enfermo habría jurado que tenía fiebre… Tener tan cerca al moreno y sentir su respiración cerca de su cuerpo lo alteraba de sobremanera. No podía contenerse por más tiempo por lo que se separó bruscamente del cuerpo del pintor.

**-Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?** "_Por qué me siento así?" (El love baby, el love… xDD)_

**-¬¬…**

**-Yo decidiré cómo me vas a pintar… **

**-Por qué? El pintor soy yo…**

**-Me da exactamente igual… no te creas que por ser un pintor famoso haré lo que tu quieras… **– Ante estas palabras ambos se sonrojaron. El moreno miró hacia otro lado para que Naruto no captase su sonrojo.

**-Eso ya lo veremos…** _"Serás mío, pues yo ya soy tuyo… Aunque aún es pronto…"_

**-O.O me estás retando?**

El Uchiha se acercó al modelo tomándolo sensualmente de la cintura para trasladarlo pausadamente, y colocarlo delante de uno de tantos paisajes que había por toda la Gran Sala. Luego se separó de él para situar el trípode con el lienzo delante del chico y se sentó en el pequeño taburete. Lo observaba con intensidad. No podía evitar mirarlo… era algo superior a él. Sentiría el ojiazul lo mismo que él?

_-"Por qué me mira así? No se da cuenta que me estremezco ante su sola mirada… y no digamos su roce… dios… lo que sentí cuando me tocó… Una electricidad extraña atravesó todo mi cuerpo… Su mirada… es tan profunda. No tiene nada que ver con Itachi… pero… que hace ahora? Ay madre que se está acercando…"_

Sasuke se acercó sensualmente al chico de ojos azules, haciendo que este temblara. Sin previo aviso, el moreno, acercó todo su cuerpo al del modelo. Notaba la respiración agitada de este y no podía resistirse…

**-Qué… qué… haces?** "_Está demasiado cerca… por qué…? Puedo sentir su perfume… es tan…"_

**-Creo que estás muy sobrecargado** _"Por qué estas ganas de poseerlo, aquí y ahora? Si apenas lo conozco… pero es como si desde siempre hubiese estado presente en mi vida. No me entiendo…"_

**-Eh?**

Con una suavidad inhóspita, Sasuke, fue desprendiendo poco a poco, los ropajes que consideraba estorbos en su modelo. Primeramente le sustrajo la chaqueta, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones en las que él se encontraba. Naruto comenzó a respirar más agitadamente. No supo cómo pasó, pero en décimas de segundo, (para él, los segundos más largos de su vida) su blusa también yacía en medio del suelo en dirección a ninguna parte. Y como si de un imán se tratase, no podía despegarse del cuerpo del moreno. Este lo condujo hacia el sillón de ese decorado _(el decorado que "aparentemente" Sasuke eligió sin mucha importancia consta de; un fondo hogareño, la típica chimenea y los sillones. Pues bien uno de esos sillones es de tres plazas. Y es al que Sasuke se dirige) _recostándolo en él.

No cesaba de observar sus ojos. Se perdía en ese profundo cielo que lo ahogaba y lo tranquilizaba. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que era suyo sin haberlo tomado. Repentinamente se separó abruptamente del joven rubio, rompiendo el magnetismo del momento, abrumado por sus pensamientos. Estaba aturdido… Cómo era posible que se le cruzara por la mente esos pensamientos?

_-"Es un hombre… Sasuke… REACCIONA"_

El rubio no atinaba hacia donde mirar. El olor del pintor lo extasiaba, permaneciendo en su nariz… y por mucho que deseara evitar olerlo no podía evitarlo. De pronto él mismo habló. Su voz sonaba medio ronca debido a lo acalorado que se encontraba.

**-Es necesario que esté así? Re-recuerda que no me siento del todo bien y…** _"No puede vestirse de otra manera no… el tiene que enseñar su pecho… pero y qué demonios pienso… El que esté tan cerca de mi, no me sienta muy bien que digamos…"_

La mirada del Uchiha volvió a posarse en el cuerpo del rubio. Esto ocasionó que Naruto volviese a ruborizarse, más luego notó algo diferente en la mirada del pintor. Algo había cambiado en él… que sería ese brillo? Qué denotaba su mirada azabache?

_-"Eso que tiene en el abdomen es lo que creo que es?"_ – El moreno se volvió a acercas al modelo. Esta vez no miraba a sus ojos sino a su cuerpo… El joven ojiazul tenía algo que no encajaba del todo. Al irse acercando cada vez más pudo comenzar a divisar una mancha oscura en el abdomen de este.

Sin permiso y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo posó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Naruto, haciendo que este se estremeciese ante tal contacto, con lo cual comenzó a suspirar más alto.

Notaba como esas manos frías lo recorrían por la zona adolorida. No sabía qué es lo que sentía; si dolor… o placer… Era una sensación extraña, un placer doloroso… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sasuke.

**-Qué es esto? Maquillaje londinense? **_"Qué ocultará?"_

**-Eh? No… yo… **_"Cómo sabrá que es de allá… bueno… es que solo se fabrica allí. Tsk… Maldición lo he extendido mal…"_

**-Que ocultas?**

**-Nada… AHHH!** – En ese mismo instante el moreno hizo un poco de presión sobre la zona maquillada.

**-Que te pasó?** _"Quién se habrá atrevido a ponerle una mano encima?"_

**-Nada…** _"Piensa, piensa"_

**-Si fuese nada no te dolería que te tocase, Baka…** _"Por qué no querrá decírmelo?" (Hummm tal vez… x un casual… todavía no hay confianza? (Inner: K NO HAY CONFIANZA? ¬¬ NOOO K VAAA… x casi se lo come ahí y no hay confianza….) ¬¬)_

**- o/o… Me caí eso es todo…** "_No puedo decírselo… además lo acabo de conocer y… no se que me pasa…"_

**-Y por qué lo ocultas bajo el maquillaje?**

**-… pues… para… que no te sea inconveniente cuando me vayas a pintar…**

**-Hummm… quítate el maquillaje y más tarde veré cómo lo soluciono…**

El rubio se sentó en el sofá y muy lentamente comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Sus manos viajaban lentas por su abdomen debido al dolor que sentía. Fue quitando las capas de maquillaje y poco a poco comenzó a salir a la luz el hematoma en su cuerpo.

_-"Creo que decirle que hiciese eso no fue una muy buena idea…"_

Sasuke no sabía dónde meterse. Se recriminaba el momento en el que le dijo que se lo quitase. ¿Por qué debía de ocurrírsele semejante estupidez? La sola imagen del modelo, tocándose el vientre inocentemente, lo encendió rápidamente. Y sin más se fue acercando lentamente hacia él. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar y lo mejor era parar lo antes posible _(emh… hay k creérselo no? Cof cof cof…)_.

El rubio cada vez estaba más rojo. ¿Por qué simplemente no se negó? O por qué no cogió un paño y se limpió? No… él tenía que hacerlo con la mano y encima delante del pintor. Y lo peor del caso es que esa situación le estaba gustando. De pronto se asustó al notar la cercanía del moreno. Este tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y su voz sonaba ronca…

**-Déjalo ya… yo… ahora… lo solucionaré…**

Sin previo aviso notó como algo frío tocaba su abdomen. Para su sorpresa era la mano del pintor… y en la mano tenía algo…

**-Tranquilo… es solo pintura…**

El joven rubio se había quedado sin habla ante la impresión. Todo aquello lo tenía muy confundido… ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese semejantes cosas por un hombre? No lo sabía. Su locura comenzaba a extenderse y mucho más cuando notó que el moreno apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y la respiración, de este, chocaba en su cuello. Todo era muy suave, parecía que estuviesen haciendo algo, pero en el fondo eran "casualidades" del destino… _(Inner: siii claro ahora me sales con esa xorradita no? ¬¬ le mete mano xq es el destino? ¬¬ anda… anda…)_ nadie diría que sus inocentes roces les acarrearía más de un dolor de cabeza…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A:emmh… merezco la muerte x dejarlo ahí a medio… lo sé… me espera la horca… Además k el cap es mas largo y tenía k cortarlo como fuese… y pos… tocó en esa parte… ujujuju :PPP xo al menos ya se vieron! Wiii, Sxo k haya sido del agrado de todas:DDD en verdad sentí muxa presión pues todas me decíais k sería muy intrínseca la presentación y pos no supe como hacerla :S:S:s me ofusqué! Y me da que no kedó como realmente kería! Hum…. Weno no porta! Ya los capis siguientes se pondrán más interesantes! Jejeje! xDD o eso espero! (es k la toy haciendo al tun tún! Cada semana hago un cap:PP) Seguramente xa el cap 4 me tarde más de lo previsto pues tengo un super mega examen! y axias a k el hombre lo pospuso k si no… me veo ya… XX weeno k no es hora de contar mis lamentaciones! Jejejeje a lo mejor ete cap se volvió como medio enrollado mmm…. a ver si el siguiente hay algo más intrínseco! Jejejeje. Esta vez me he metido un pokito con Sasu… xo es k si no tngo a Sakura no se con kien meterme…y pos si sasu me lo pone a huevo… cof cof cof cof… xDDD naaa xo no es muxo lo k me meto con él:P:P_

_AL FIIN! DESPUÉS DE 3 DÍAS INTENTANDO PODER SUBIRLO HOY AL FIN PUDE! TT.TT lloro de pura alegría! Isss k maaal! no voy a poder contestar los reviews! voy mu apuradaa d timeee :( joer con la ilu k me haceee! waaa! al menos me conformo con k os nombraré y os daré miles y miles de axias, no sabéis como me apoyaís y me inspirais a k siga! sois las mejores! de verdad:DD (Inner: no ta siendo pelota sino sincera:PPP) Es verdad! y los k me leen tb! OS ADOROO!; **Nekoi, Kasumita, Fati, Aishiteru-shuichi, Vampire Princess Miyu, Chy-san, Maca-chan15, Hitomy **(:PP)**, Kyroa-chan, Okami reiko, Yukime souma-chan, Kandara, Anzu Zoldick, Aoi-Hikawa, mahokusweetcandy, Nyumi, Tifa Uzumaki**(arigatoo... sip,lo mas seguro es k haya lemon:PP), **HinataHana (**wapisimaa! aki tienes :PP), **Kanari Shinobu**. GOMEN NASAIII DE VERDAD! JURO K PAL PROXIMO MACRO RESPUESTAS! LO JURO X MI VIDA! Arigatoo TT.TT no sabéis como le alegraís el corazón a eta universitaria! de verdad! me dais muxisimos ánimos! y espero k os siga gustando la historia tanto como al principio! Muxisimas axias... Va x vosotras! y pos los k me leen tb:PP Arigato! Nos vemos en el prox cap! byebye! besitos y cuidaos muxo:DD_


	4. Chapter 4

_(N/A: Pos si es k lo de siempre… Naruto no es mío ojalá… xq tonces Gaara sería mío… naru y sasu tarían juntos... y sakura… cof cof cof... no se… sakura… x ahí perdida… xDD_

_Este fic es yaoi… probablemente en los caps futuros tenga lemon (Inner: probablemente? ¬¬ si no haces lemon te mueres…) Weeno... cierto... lo habrá... no se como ni cnd… xo lo habrá… eto k mas? Ah si.. si no te gusta el yaoi! Pa k clikaste si en el resumen dice SasuNaru... ándale y tira pa atrás… k no kero k te traumes! Weno... y si te gusta pos… hale, hale adelante… a ver si te gusta :DD k espero k sip!_

_Hummm… el título… no tiene nada k ver con la historia… xo me gustó mas k el k tenía puesto antes... y pos el resumen… ta pésimo… xo es k… como no se como acabará to pos… no se me ocurrió nada mejor :P _

_Si, otra cosilla… KISHI NO ME DEMANDES SI LEES ETO… k lo dudo… xo es k son tantas las evidencias… k si no hago fic sasunaru me muero… xDDD)_

**_Capitulo.- 4.-_**

_**Capitulo Anterior.-**_

_Todo era muy suave, parecía que estuviesen haciendo algo, pero en el fondo eran "casualidades" del destino… Nadie diría que sus inocentes roces les acarrearía más de un dolor de cabeza…_

El rubio se sentía en la gloria. Sentir las manos (ahora cálidas) junto con la pintura semi-tibia lo extasiaba. Y eso que solamente estaba utilizando dos dedos para pintarlo…

Al volver a notar la respiración del pintor sobre su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido con Itachi. Rápidamente se apartó del cuerpo del mayor cortando la electricidad del momento, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. Sin más salió apresuradamente de la Gran Sala, atropellando a su paso a su representante, que casualmente había terminado de tomarse un te relajante. Iruka, preocupado por el sonrojo y la premura del modelo, se aventuró a imaginarse lo peor en estos casos… Que el pintor le podría haber hecho algo…

Impetuosamente entró e la Gran Sala. De nada le había servido el té tomado minutos antes, pues ahora algo más intenso que un dolor de cabeza recorría su cuerpo, La ira. No podía creerse que hubiese pasado algo parecido a la situación con Itachi…

Al llegar al punto en el que se hallaba el joven pintor, procedió a desahogarse con este. Claro que siempre manteniendo la compostura y el respeto.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la Sala sin mirar con quién tropezaba, pero por su olfato diría que era Iruka. Poco le importaba ahora el tropezarse con él… ahora tenía otros problemas que solucionar _(¬¬ no es eso… tan pronto no… ¬¬)_. Se dirigió a una de las salas del primer piso. A la que se dirigía, por así decir era su lugar secreto. Nadie podía entrar en él, ni siquiera Iruka. Nadie sabía que tenía allí dentro y el por qué de ese secretismo…

Al entrar se sentó en uno de los asientos tapizados. La habitación… no era muy común… era bastante amplia, su decoración era muy sencilla, sin adornos ni extravagancias. Tenía un escritorio, un sillón amplio y otro más pequeño. A este último fue al que se dirigió. Se sentó e intentó calmar su agitado corazón. Poco a poco su respiración se fue apaciguando. No sabía cómo pero realmente se había encendido con ese roce tan simple.

_-"A mi nunca me has gustado los hombres… Jamás… ¿por qué ahora¿por qué con él? Kami-sama ayúdame… Estoy muy confundido… Sé que lo que estoy sintiendo por él… es algo… que nunca había sentido antes… Y encima, su hermano me hizo lo que me hizo… no creo que eso pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente…"_

Pasados un par de minutos, ya se encontraba mucho más relajado. Se colocó otra vez la blusa de faena y se levantó.

**-Será mejor que olvide lo que ha pasado… además no creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí. Y por Kami! Nos acabamos de conocer y ya deseo saber todo de él… Definitivamente he de acabar esto cuanto antes. No puedo seguir así… Es mi nuevo pintor… no debo llevarlo al plano personal. Es solo trabajo. Siempre me han tocado. Pero¿por qué esta vez ha sido diferente? Esta vez ha sido como mágico. Al tocarme… sentí como llenaba todo mi ser. Mi cuerpo rogó por más… pero… el recuerdo de Itachi… NO… él no es como su hermano… Él es mucho más tierno, al menos es lo que me ha dado a entender... Bueno… mejor vuelvo a la Sala… no quiero que se preocupen por mi…**

Seguía confuso, pero ya no ardía. Dirigió sus pasos, más calmadamente, a la Gran Sala. No esperó ver semejante escena, y la verdad no entendía por qué de esa reacción. Al principio se quedó impasible, pero al ver que el tema se tornaba peligroso intervino de la mejor manera que pudo… No podía permitir que Iruka dijese semejantes cosas al moreno.

* * *

**-Se puede saber que diantre habéis hecho al señorito? Para que se encuentre en ese estado? Salgo unos minutos y me encuentro con que sois peor que vuestro hermano… **_"maldita carta de las narices… Si no fuera por ella, no le hubiese dejado acercarse a menos de 3 metros del señorito"_

**-Cómo? Que ha hecho Itachi?**

**-No estoy autorizado a hablar sobre ello… Hablad vos, decidme que le hacíais…** _"Maldito… Os creéis el dueño de todo por tener prestigio…" (Iruka… respiiiiiira…. No vaya a ser k te de un colapso… (Inner: hombre… no taría mal… xDD asi los tórtolos tarían a solas! xDD) weeno… es k se preocupa muxo… (Inner: demasiado…) ¬¬)_

**-No le he hecho nada, apenas lo he tocado… y mucho menos de la manera que os estáis pensando. Itachi debió hacer algo bastante horrible para que estéis en ese estado** _"Bastardo… cómo te vuelva a ver… conocerás la ira de un Uchiha enfurecido…"_ **Solo he visto un hematoma en su abdomen y he intentado disimularlo con algo de pintura…** – El joven enseñó sus dos dedos manchados de pintura. El enfado de Iruka no se sabía si incrementaba o se apaciguaba… Sólo sabía que no debía fiarse mucho de ese joven, ya que si su hermano fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo… el menor podría haber aprendido las malas artes y costumbres de su hermano mayor. Lo que Iruka no sabía era la escasa relación que había entre los dos hermanos. **–O acaso preferís que dibuje ese hematoma en el retrato?**

**-…**

**-Si no me creéis… preguntadle a Naruto…**

**-Uzumaki-sama para vos… ni os atreváis a tomaros esa clase de confianzas con el señorito… Os aseguro que a partir de ahora no os dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra… Os advertí que no debíais hacerle daño…**

**-Y no le he hecho ningún daño… alguien antes que yo es el que osó posar las manos sobre Naruto. Iruka.san no es conveniente que me deis órdenes. Llamaré a Naruto como me plazca…** _"Ese dobe… Kami-sama contención… solo pido eso… No entiendo que es lo que Itachi pudo haberle hecho a ese baka" (hummmm…. Yo, mejor no digo na… 8))._

**-No seáis altanero… No tendré poder sobre vos… pero debéis mostrar respeto hacia mi persona. Recordad que vivís aquí porque así lo he ordenado… El señorito no os ha dado esa confianza como para que lo llaméis así…**

**-Dejadme deciros que…**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de las Sala… Naruto había estado presenciando toda la escena hasta que vio que necesitaba entrar en escena, pues esta "conversación" estaba llegando a un terreno bastante peligroso. Era el momento de intervenir, pues Iruka estaba sobrepasando los límites de la protección hacia su persona…

**-Sasuke… dejadnos un momento a solas… a Iruka y a mi…**

**-Está bien… pero quiero decir una última cosa antes de marcharme…**

**-No Sasuke… ya os habéis dicho suficiente… es hora de que intervenga… Déjanos… Por favor**

El rubio hablaba con una autoridad inhóspita en él. Normalmente era altivo e hiperactivo, pero esta vez la cosa había cambiado de sobre manera. Un halo de poder recorría su cuerpo. Su enfado no estaba siendo canalizado, ocasionando que se acumulase… _(Inner: yaaa Ada k no tamos con los xakras…. Asi k concéntrate… (xo si eso no lo ve nadie… es una forma de expresar k ta muy enfadado! xDDD)…¬¬…)_ si ese enfado no era expulsado debidamente podría traer graves consecuencias. El pintor al notar esa tensión decidió hacer caso, y dejarlos a solas. Tendría que buscar a Konohamaru por si las cosas acabasen muy mal. Cuando el moreno salió de la Sala, Naruto se acercó con paso firme hacia Iruka. Este temblaba… sabía que esos cambios en la personalidad del joven señorito no eran un buen augurio.

**-Iruka…**

**-Señorito estáis bien? Ese bastardo ha osado posar sus manos sobre vuestro cuerpo… Lo sé… me enseñó los dedos del delito! Os dije claramente que si os hacía algo que me llamarais… y vos que hacéis, vais a la propia boca del lobo y os tendéis ante sus colmillos… No me explico como ha podido pasar… VOS SOIS ESTÚPIDO! Por qué os gusta torturarme de esta manera? Sabéis cuanto sufro por vos! Y me pagáis así… SI no me hubiese ido ese mal nacido no os hubiese tocado… ni hubieseis vuelto a rememorar toda aquella aberración…**

**-PLAF-**

El rubio había propinado una buena bofetada a su representante. El joven castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha adolorida. Agachó la cabeza… reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho, mas se sorprendió con el segundo gesto del rubio. Después de esa bofetada Naruto lo estaba abrazado, acunándolo en sus brazos. De pronto habló con un suave tono de voz. Este no contenía ira, al contrario estaba lleno de comprensión y un deje agudo de tristeza…

**-Iruka… no tienes que culparte… lo pasado, pasado está… déjalo y pasa de página… no puedes estar prohibiendo a los pintores que me toquen. Sabes perfectamente que cualquier artesano debe tocar y moldear a su gusto la materia prima, para luego obtener un buen objeto.**

Iruka comenzó a sollozar contenidamente. Se sentía desfallecer. Tantas emociones seguidas lo tenían al borde de la histeria… pero seguía consciente. Sabía que era muy importante lo que su joven señorito le estaba diciendo.

**-Llora lo que quieras… golpéame cuanto quieras… el único responsable de lo que me ocurrió fui yo… No tenéis ninguna culpa… Ese bastardo como lo habéis llamado, se llama Sasuke Uchiha… no es Itachi… de acuerdo? No todos los pintores son como ese indeseable! Te aseguro que no me ha hecho nada… Simplemente ha visto el morado en mi abdomen y ha decidido solucionarlo con un poco de pintura…**

**-Pero… vos… vos… vos... te-te-tenéis maquillaje… pa-pa-para ocultarlo…**

**-Si… pero lo extendí mal… Otra vez es un error mío… te das cuenta? No debes culparte ni reprocharte nada… Lo peor de todo es que si tú no lo olvidas… haces que lo recuerde muchas más veces de las debidas. No me gusta hacerte sufrir, pero es que sufres tú solo porque quieres. Sabes perfectamente cuales son las reglas de este trabajo. Ver y tocar… No puedo evitar que un pintor desee tocar para saber mi textura y el tamaño. Sabes de sobra que nunca he dejado que me toquen de cintura hacia abajo… Con Itachi… esa es otra historia… No debiste mencionársela a Sasuke…**

**-Por qué habéis tomado tanta confianza con ese joven sin haberlo conocido? Es extraño… nunca os habíais comportado de esa manera… yo… snif… no se que hacer…**

**-Je… solo me ha caído muy bien! Y pues no me importa que me diga dobe o cualquier cosa que no sea respetuosa!**

**-ME NIEGO… no… no quiero que os pase otra vez… si estáis aquí encerrado es para protegeros… y aún así no he podido ayudaros… me siento la peor persona de este mundo… he dejado que cayerais en manos de otro… no… pued… uggg**

Iruka no pudo más y se desplomó en los brazos del modelo. Este tranquilamente lo colocó en el suelo y salió de la sala para llamar a una de sus sirvientas. Al poco encontró a una de ellas, la joven era alta y morena. De cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones.

**-Tenten-chan… por favor… podrías ayudarme un momento… es que necesito… bueno tu ven y me ayudas…**

**-Por supuesto Naruto-sama.**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al lugar en el cual se encontraba Iruka. La joven Tenten al ver a Iruka tendido en el suelo se sobresaltó. Alarmada corrió hacia donde estaba su superior.

**-Naruto-sama…. Iruka-san… que le ocurre a Iruka-san…**

**-Tranquila solo se ha desmayado… necesito que me ayudes a dejarlo en una de las habitaciones. También necesito que lo cuides, pues tengo trabajo por hacer.**

**-Me extraña… demasiado té… para un día…**

**-Si… bueno… Ayúdame…**

Naruto cogió con poco esfuerzo el cuerpo de su representante, y con la ayuda de Tenten pudieron acceder a una de las habitaciones de ese piso. Al llegar a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama. Naruto se sentó en el sillón para recuperar el aliento.

La joven castaña se giró hacia al joven Naruto. Iba a reñirle… pero no consideraba que fuese el momento, por lo que optó por decirle que la esperara.

**-Naruto-sama… no se que habrá pasado… pero… Iruka-san tiene mucha fiebre… traeré a Moegi y llamaré al doctor para que le haga un reconocimiento…**

**-Pero Tenten-chan… solo se ha desmayado…**

**-No Naruto-sama… os acabo de decir que tiene una fiebre bastante alta… no os preocupéis… Llamaré a vuestra madre y todo se arreglará…**

**-NO… a ella no la llames…. A Kabuto-san… él sabrá lo que hay que hacer…**

**-Pero Naruto-sama… por qué seguís empeñado en no ver a vuestra madre…**

**-No quiero… Tenten-chan… me fui de allí por un motivo… y no volveré… quiero seguir con esta vida… no quiero estar pendiente de ella… ni que me esté observando a cada momento…**

**-… Lo siento Naruto-sama… lo olvidé… Ahora mismo vuelvo con Moegi…**

La joven salió de la sala apresuradamente. Sabía que no debía reñir al rubio, pues ella misma había decidido acompañarlo el día que decidió dejar esa casa. Muchas veces Naruto le dijo que desistiera de ello, pero veía imposible estar tranquila sabiendo que estaba lejos de ella. Sin más fue en busca de su joven aprendiz, Moegi.

La buscó por todo el Palacio y no la encontraba… estaba bastante alterada. Su trabajo no era el buscarla, sino estar atendiendo a Iruka. Farfullaba una pequeña retahíla sobre el deber y el estar disponible en cualquier momento, hasta que se percató de unos murmullos provinentes de una de las habitaciones.

**-No me puedo creer que esta jovencita esté ahí dentro… pero… con quién estará...**

Ante la posible idea de que estuviera haciendo algo indecente con un chico, se enfureció y abrió de sopetón la puerta hallando a la susodicha sentada en el suelo y cuatro metros separada de ella el joven que había acompañado al pintor haciendo boberías detrás de un telón improvisado. Ante esa visión se quedó pasmada. Su mente le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas últimamente.

**-Moegi-chan! Que estás haciendo? Te necesito y tú estás aquí haciendo nada… Y usted jovencito… bajaos de ahí y buscad a vuestro señor, que os está buscando… y por favor… si queréis ocupar a Moegi hacedlo en los días libres de la jovencita. De resto, no la ocupéis… por favor. **

**-Lo siento… ignoraba que Moegi-san estuviese tan atareada… No os preocupéis, decidme cuando esté desocupada…**

**-Después os daré el horario. Buen día. Moegi-chan Vámonos, Iruka-san nos necesita…**

**-Hai… Lo siento Konohamaru-chan…**

**-Moegii! O.O muestra más respeto…**

**-No pasa nada…**

**-Lo siento… Discúlpeme Konohamaru-san…**

La jovencita de cabellos claros le picó el ojo, dándole a entender que más tarde seguirían con la sesión de teatro. No se lo pensó dos veces y agarró a Moegi del brazo, para salir apuradamente hacia la cocina para que la ayudase a preparar los útiles antes de la llegada de Kabuto. Mientras le iba recriminando su descuido, por haber dejado sus tareas para admirar el teatro.

**-Pero One-chan… yo nunca había visto el teatro… y Konohamaru-san… me estaba explicando una de las obras que había presenciado junto con su señor…**

**-Te he dicho que no debes llamarme así, mientras haya invitados…**

**-hai… Tenten-san…**

**-Lo del teatro no es excusa…. Cuando estés en tus días libres podrás jugar con el joven Konohamaru-san… de resto, quiero que estés atenta a tu trabajo… Ahora ayúdame con el agua y con esos paños… hay que intentar bajar la fiebre a Iruka-san antes de que llegue el doctor…**

**-Que… que le ha ocurrido a mi tío?**

**-Solo tiene fiebre... por eso la urgencia… venga… Lleva esto a la habitación de invitados del primer piso… Mientras llamaré a Kabuto-sama… No te preocupes todo saldrá bien… recuerda que siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras… es ahora cuando debemos devolverle un poco de lo que nos ha dado… ;)**

**-Si, One-chan…**

**-¬¬ Moegi…**

**-Lo siento… no me acostumbro a este idioma… jeje…**

La joven mayor desistió de su intento, y prosiguió a hacer sus quehaceres, al igual que la menor. Esta rápidamente fue a la habitación de su tío para atenderlo, y ver en que estado se encontraba.

* * *

Al oeste de Francia, más concretamente en Nandes, existe un pequeño castillo… Años ha tuvo que ser reformado por lo que su estilo de castillo fue casi perdiéndose, hasta quedar transformado en una pequeña villa, bastante modesta.

En esa villa vive una de las familias poderosas de Francia, la Familia Hyuuga. El padre de familia mantenía muy buenas relaciones con todas sus comarcas… en especial con Florencia. Pues esta servía le aportaba un buen apoyo, tanto físico como económico.

Trasladándonos al interior de esa villa nos encontramos a dos jóvenes. En un principio podría decirse que eran una pareja bastante estable, pero la discusión que mantenían no daba a entender eso.

Una joven de cabellos azulados y cortos, ataviada con un traje muy sencillo, pues ella no era de las que salían a las afueras de la villa estrambóticamente llamativa, ella prefería pasar inadvertida ante todos. Pero en esta situación no estaba siendo para nada prudente. Su acompañante la tenía levemente irritada. En cierta manera esto era extraño pues la joven Hinata Hyuuga no solía alterarse por nada, pero esta ocasión era totalmente distinta.

Su acompañante era alto, de cabellos cortos y negros. No se podría definir de qué forma estaban colocados, pues cada cabello era rebelde y lacio. Vestía todo de negro, a excepción de la blusa que era de un color grisáceo. A juego llevaba una gran capa negra, cuyo tope acababa en sus rodillas. Símbolo de que aún era joven y de familia acaudalada. El joven a cada momento alzaba cada vez más su voz, para sobrepasar a la de su joven acompañante. Aunque esta hablaba pausadamente y tranquilamente.

**-No podéis decirme eso…**

**-Por supuesto que puedo… Acaso no soy vuestro prometido?**

**-Eso no tiene la menor de las importancias…**

**-Cómo que no? Hinata-san vos no debéis faltarme al respeto… ya sabéis lo que pasaría si eso ocurriese…**

**-pero…**

**-Nada de peros… vos sois mía… y si os digo que no quiero que os familiaricéis con ese modelucho de tres al cuarto debéis obedecerme como buena esposa que seréis….**

La joven estaba atónita… cómo podía existir un ser tan vil. Realmente estaba indignada pero sabía que no debía faltarle al respeto pues eso significaría la disolución acordada por sus respectivos padres. Deseaba llorar de la impotencia que sentía. No podía decepcionar a su padre… pero su corazón ya había sido entregado a otra persona. Esa otra persona… su amor era correspondido… pero imposible. Por qué diantre se tuvo que fijar en él?

Cuando se dio cuenta, el joven de cabellos negro la había acorralado, pretendiendo obtener de ella un beso. El cual fue rechazado por esta, ya que al instante se separó de él con una expresión de puro odio.

**-Cómo os atrevéis Zaku-san? Estáis intentando aprovecharos de mí…**

**-Sois mi esposa… puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca...**

**-Perdón? Aún no nos hemos casado… no seáis presuroso en vuestras palabras…**

**-Cuidado Hinata-san… Primero me salís con lo de las escapaditas para encontraros con vuestro amante el modelo… y ahora esto? No os lo consentiré… debéis complacerme en todo lo que os diga…**

**-Vos estáis desquiciado… Además no tengo la obligación de deciros a donde voy a cada momento… Si mi padre me da el permiso correspondiente… Y jamás…** _"He de controlarme… por dios que alguien nos interrumpa…"_

**-Jamás que? Jamás me complaceréis? Eso es lo que ibais a decirme? Pues bien… vos os lo habéis buscado…**

El joven la atrajo hacía su cuerpo con intención de besarla violentamente, pero para su desgracia en ese momento apareció uno de los sirvientes de la villa. El joven poseía una mirada temible. Era extraño, sus ojos eran blancos al igual que los de la joven Hinata, pero ningún rasgo de parentesco los unía. Ese joven también era alto, sus cabellos lacios largos y castaño hacían juego con su ser armonioso y a su vez temible.

**-Disculpadme joven Zaku… pero Hiashi-sama requiere la presencia de la señorita… si me disculpáis he de llevármela…**

Zaku obedeció… bastante molesto se despegó del cuerpo de Hinata. Por qué ese ser debía interrumpirlos en ese momento tan crucial? Y lo peor del caso… qué querría Hiashi ahora? Y más aún de su hija. Nunca la llamaba, apenas tenían contacto, o eso al menos es lo que él creía…

**-Y se puede saber para qué la requiere?**

**-Eso no lo se… sólo me ha dicho que la busque y la lleve ante él…**

**-Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que yo asista también, no?**

**-Disculpad mi impertinencia, pero llevo trabajando muchos años en esta villa, y cuando Hiashi-sama ordena una audiencia con alguien en concreto… es única y exclusivamente con esa persona con la que hablará. Mucho me temo que si queréis saber de que trata esa conversación le preguntéis al mismo Hiashi-sama… Estará encantado de veros… sobretodo después de haber observado como habéis tratado a su hija…**

**-PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO? YO NO HE TOCADO EN LO ABSOLUTO A HINATA-SAN! MAL RAYO ME PARTA SI MIENTO… **_(uyyy creo k hay una nube mu gorda y mu fea cerkita tu cabeza… yo k tu me alejaba… ¬¬)_

**-No es eso lo que Hiashi-sama me ha comentado…**

**-Y se puede saber, por qué, si nos ha visto, te llama a ti para que la busques?**

**-Osáis cuestionar las decisiones de mi señor?**

**-Neji-san… Zaku-san… parad ya… Decidme dónde se encuentra mi padre en estos momentos…**

**-Con mucho gusto señorita…**

**-Zaku-san… espero no volver a veros hasta dentro de dos semanas… así que por favor no me estéis siguiendo…**

El joven se quedó estático sin poder articular palabra. La joven había dado en plena llaga, pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba. Era la actitud de ese sirviente y la confianza que parecía tener con su prometida y futura esposa. Le molestaba de sobremanera que cualquier hombre pululase por los alrededores de su prometida, pues sabía de antemano que ella no sentía amor por su persona… sino al contrario… Lo odiaba… tal vez si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a convertirse en grandes amigos y posiblemente algo más. Pero él era así. No sabía tratar a las damas y más si estaba enamorado perdidamente. Al verse solo, optó por volver su casa, ya que no pintaba absolutamente nada en la villa, después del desplante de su prometida.

Ambos jóvenes se habían internado dentro de los laberínticos pasillos de la villa. Nadie, excepto ellos, se conocía tan bien las instalaciones de esa villa. Cuando lo creyó oportuno el joven Neji se dio la vuelta encarando descaradamente a la joven Hinata. Esta por su parte no se había ofendido en lo absoluto por ese comportamiento. De pronto sintió como era arrastrada hacia una de las habitaciones. Oyó como el castaño cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Se acercó con paso decidido hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos suavemente y sin pudor. Hinata correspondió el abrazo con igual intensidad. De pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de Neji.

**-Te ha hecho algo ese despreciable?**

**-… No… pero…**

**-Si… lo siento… tu padre me entretuvo más de lo debido…**

**-Oh, Neji… he sentido miedo de que me obligase…**

**-Hinata… tú eres fuerte… ¿de qué tienes miedo?**

**-No lo se… pero… no quiero que nadie a parte de ti me toque… nunca… y estar obligada a casarme con él… Yo…**

Neji no la dejó acabar pues sutilmente acercó su cara a la de ella, y rozó dulcemente sus labios con los de ella. Pronto su unión se vio consumada, mientras daban paso a un ávido beso. Deseoso y hambriento. Cuando sintieron que necesitaban respirar se separaron muy lenta y dolorosamente.

**-No pude soportar cómo te trataba… si por mi hubiese sido… lo hubiese retado en ese mismo instante y lo hubiese deshonrado para el resto de su vida… Amor mío perdóname… nunca más volveré a dejarte sola… Te faltó el respeto… y eso no puedo perdonárselo…**

**-Neji… No pasa nada… Ya ha pasado todo… pero… esto…**

**-Lo sé… sé que nuestro amor es imposible… pero no quiero perderte… tu padre ha de entrar en razón… o… nos escaparemos y viviremos felices en cualquier otro lado…**

**-Sabes que eso es imposible, amor… Nos encontraría… sabes que tiene mucha influencia… además no pasaríamos desapercibidos…**

**-Hinata…**

**-Deberé casarme con Zaku-san… no importa lo que intentemos… saldrá mal… mi padre no atenderá a razones…**

**-Si se diese cuenta que la familia Abumi solo desea obtener más poder y prestigio, estoy seguro que disolvería ese acuerdo.**

**-No hay manera, y lo sabes…**

**-La hay…**

**-Es muy arriesgada… y si sales mal herido?**

**-No… sabes que no…**

Neji volvió a besarla, pero esta vez más intensamente. Se dejaba llevar por su instinto, y actuaba según la respuesta del cuerpo de la joven. No podía evitar besarla constantemente. Algo en ella lo hacía perder la cordura. Sabía que no era lo correcto… pero qué era lo correcto en una vida sin amor? Con ese pensamiento fue apresándola más aún entre sus brazos, estrechando su fina cintura contra sus caderas. Pronto el beso se volvió más intenso y fogoso.

De pronto el sonido de una campanilla los hizo separarse rápidamente. Ambos se atusaron las ropas, para que nadie sospechase de sus encuentros prohibidos.

-Debemos irnos… tu padre realmente quiere hablar contigo...

-Entonces… vio la escena con Zaku-san?

-Mejor que hables con él… por que no es eso lo que realmente vio…

-Neji… no estarás insinuando que nos ha visto?

-No… tú ve… y cálmate… piensa las cosas antes de actuar…

-…

Ambos salieron de la estancia y con pasos apresurados volvieron hacia los pasillos laberínticos, para poder llegar finalmente a la sala en la cual estaba el padre de Hinata, esperándola ansiosamente…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_(N/A: merezco la peor de las muertes otra vez… vaya cosa rara ete cap… al menos el final… ha kedado, xof xof… es k si no lo hacía xa YA Fati me mataba TT.TT XQQ ERES ASÍ CONMIGOOO! TT.TT xo ya taa... ya no me podrás pegar! xDD_

_Xo antes k nada kero decir una cosa… MIL PERDONEEESS! ME HE RETRASADO LO MAXIMO! GOMEN NASAIIII! T.T intenté actualizar antes… xo ete cap se me ha atrabancado un montón! T.T (Inner: ya déjate de excusas baratas y di la verdad… k no has tenío tiempo…) ¬¬ xo si eso iba a dcir! Desesperá… ¬¬… Pos xiii no he tenido timeee T.T jooooss! Xo aki ta el caap! xDDD recién acabadito! Jijiji Pos ahora respondo a los RR xDD_

_**HinataHana:** Aki ta la contiii! Perdóname el retrasooo! T.T k mal rayo me parta.. xo es k no he tenío time hasta hace poco pa acabarlo:SS **Fati-chan87**: ¬¬ luego eres tu la k me va a dar con los pinwis no? ¬¬ te la tas ganando tu tb! ¬¬ Lo de las cartas no se cnd lo desvelaré… xo es k si lo digo el fic pierde toda su gracia… eso si darán la lata bastante! xDDD Yo tb me pregunto xq dicen cosas en japo… si tan en otro país… y la única explicación a mi despiste es… k tb aprenden otros idiomas a parte de el del propio país.. xDDD no ves k viajan muxo? Pos han de aprender idiomas! xDD a k ta wena mi improvisación? xDDD jajajajaja Noo tan pronto lemon nooo! Cof cof cof… xo si empezarán a haber tocamientos… xo tranki k lemon habrá! Como no… ufff y cnd sasu se entere de lo de itaxi… ufff es k… me callo ya lo verás… xDD. **Tifa Uzumaki**: xDDD jejejeje chip me da k en mi foro interno me encanta la intriga! xDD jjejejejeej xo es k así da vidilla al fic! K si no! Juas juas juas! Ya te digo.. soy sakura… y es k vamos… no sale vivo! xDDD ya verás la reacción de sasu.. weno.. es k pasará una cosilla… y es k itaxi… ayyy ya se verá! Trankilidad! xDD. **Okami reiko:** la verdad es k Iruka no solo va a tener dolores de cabeza… en ete cap... como k me lo kise kitar de en medio rápido no? xDDD __**Elanta**: es k el cap 3 es intrinseco! xDDD de seguro el cap k viene te gustará mas k ete! Ete kedó como extraño:SS no see! xDDD tanto como morir itaxi… weno.. no creo… dará la lata un rato… y ya luego bye bye! xDDD DIOS! CONOCES A SEPHI-CHAN! Dioss! Es el amo! Todopoderoso! Isss cnd vi la peli… dios… morí… lo pusieron perfect! Me dejo de frikerio y continúo! xDDD. **Kasumita**: verdad k sip? El viejo truco de medir con manos… si es k tos eran una panda de hentais descarados! xDDD sii lo pude subir! Juro k taba asustadisima! Me alegra de k te gustee! Si xikiya pa mi tb es mu erótico con lo de la pintura! Ayss si x mi fuera… xDDD. **Nekoi**: ¬¬ tu tas tonta? ¬¬, ¬¬,¬¬… a k traigo a cerbe-chan? ¬¬ mira k últimamente no le he dao de comer… y ta sediento de cabezas nuevas… xDDDD te saliste con lo de kenny! xDDD k loca tamos ya! Los desvaríos… AHHHH ya vi lo de… JIMYYYY JIMYYY! Me partí lo máximo! xDDD ajjajaja k loco tal el jimy y stnad diciendo… sor nose kien… y los discapacitados pueden ir al cielo? Y la monja.. standley… ni tu, ni yo.. ni nadie ta discapacitado.. trankilo k iremos al cielo… y stand… xo no es x mi.. es x Jimy.. /la monja: ta bautizado? Ha hexo la comunión? Se ha confesado/stand: lo dudo… solo sabe decir su nombre… / de fondo se ve al xaval.. corriendo en silla de ruedas diciendo: JIMYYYY, JIMYYYY te juro k me la he partido! DIOS Y K CARAJO HAGO YO DICIENDOTE ETO? O.O olvidalo si:DDD weno.. la carta… SE-CRE-TO…. xDDD me da k si... ya me decía yo d dnd me salía ete sadismo de repente! xDDD. **Aishiteru-Shuichi**: wenooo ese es un caso crónico de perversión absoluta… xDDD xo parece k se ta conteniendo.. (Inner: de momento… xDD) te digo… ahora ta… incapacitao… juas juas! Ya verás.. ya verás… lindos bocetos… de naru… xDDDD usss toy hablando de más! xDD. **Anzu** **Zoldick**: weno… no es un tocamiento en toda regla… solo le ha puesto pintura encima! xDDD lo k claro… si stan tan ardientes! Jajajajaja cierto… sasu ahí todo serio y k de repente diga… Dobe.. con su acento italiano… juas juas juas! Tranki.. ya verás… cnd más adelante… entenderás k tiene k ver el padre de sakura con las cartas… xDDte diré k toas las cartas las manda 1 persona… oki? Y siempre es la misma! Ya te digo.. la universidad asfixia! xDD arigatoo. **Aoi-Hikawa**: nooo, mira a ver! No kero k a nadie le de un soponcio x mi culpa! Gomeen! T.T es normal hasta yo me perdía con tanta N/A xDDD xo era pa k mas u menos se explicase k carajo llevan puesto! xDDD arigatooo! Gomeen x la demoraa! T.T (ya no se k mas hacer pa disculparme! T.T)(Inner: callarte y seguir contestando…)(T.T xq eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo k te hice?)(Inner: existir…)(o.O… me dejo de parras ya…). **Maca-chan15:** akii actualización! xDDD freskitaa acabada de terminar! xDDD k mal toy ya! Ufff ete como k no tuvo muy allá verdad? No se! Espero k te guste:DD. **Chy-san:** tas como neji… con lo del destino! XO ES K ES CIERTOO! Y mas en mi… k toy obsesionada con etos dos! xDDD yo tb! Kero k sasu me pintee! Uiss k cosas digo! xDDD. **Yummy**: no me digas esuuu!1 TT.TT ke me traumatizas! Aki taa xo creo… k me mandarás a freir espárragos más rápido k volando! xDDD. **Miaru**: WAPISIMA! Chiii tb lo publiké allá… xo aki tiene más audiencia! xDDD cierto… al final soy yo misma la plasta! xDD tanto como de viaje no… xo enfermo sip… y mas en esa época.. k cnd se enfermaban parecía k nunca se recuperaban! (no se xq me acabo de acordar de Heidi… k parra dios! X lo de Clara.. y k nunca se recuperaba y k taba mal de la cabeza… y k no caminaba xq no keria!) si.. heidi me marcó… y marco me traumatizó… solo con el opening…. XO K HAGO HABLANDO DE SERIES DE LA INFANCIA! K maaal xDDD fíjate lo empaná k toy! xDDD sii acabarán felices de eso no te kepa duda! xDDD. **Arisu-chan:** noo tu tb! Con atakees! Nooo k cargo de conciencia dios miooo! TT.TT la verdad es k sipo.. a Itaxi se le perdona… xo… ufff… weno ya se verá… jejejeje gomeeen x tardar tanto! K mal bixo soy! TT.TT xo no ha sido mi culpa… mi musa me abandonó en el peor de los momentos y encima no he tenido timeee, buaaa! Weno me dejo de lamentaciones! Axiaas!. **Lizzamoonpotter**: x supuesto k acabarán juntos! No kero mas muerteeeees! TT.TT jejejejejeje weno weno.. gaara… lo veremos pronto… lo de la carta… dará un par de rodeos más… no creo k se tarde muxo más en desvelarse… xo es k si se desvela la carta… es posible k sasu tnga k irse xq naru no kera k esté… o si? Kien sabe! xDDD a lo mejor… d tan colaito k se kea le da igual! xDDD diosss toy liando mas las cosas! Olvida lo k he dixoo! Arigatooo_

_Dios… eto se ha alargado demasiado! Weno weno.. acortaré… ARIGATOOO A TODAS/OS! Muxas axias x dejarme vuestra opinión k tan valiosa es y me hace sentir k toy haciendo algo productivo! ARIGATOO! Y muxas axias tb a los k me leen! Tb sin vosotros uff eto no sería posible! AXIAASS! Y nos vemos en el prox cap! xDDD_


	5. Chapter 5

_(N/A: Pos si es k lo de siempre… Naruto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera… xq tonces Gaara sería mío… naru y sasu tarían juntos y xuscando de lo lindo... y sakura… cof cof cof... no se… sakura… x ahí perdida… xDD_

_Este fic es yaoi… probablemente en los caps futuros tenga lemon (Inner: probablemente?? ¬¬ si no haces lemon te mueres…) Weeno... cierto... lo habrá... no se como, ni cnd… xo lo habrá… eto, k mas?? Ah si... si no te gusta el yaoi!! Pa k clikaste si en el resumen dice SasuNaru... ándale y tira pa atrás… k no kero k te traumatices!! Weno... y si te gusta pos… hale, hale adelante… a ver si te gusta :DD k espero k sip!!_

_Hummm… el título… no tiene nada k ver con la historia… xo me gustó mas k el k tenía puesto antes... y pos el resumen… ta pésimo… xo es k… como no se como acabará to, pos… no se me ocurrió nada mejor :P _

_Si, otra cosilla… KISHI NO ME DEMANDES SI LEES ETO… k lo dudo… xo es k son tantas las evidencias… k si no hago fic sasunaru me muero… xDDD)_

_**Capítulo.- 5.-**_

_En Palermo…_

**-Sakura… no seáis impertinente ni maleducada… haced gala de vuestros modales…**

**-Pero padre… cómo queréis que esté tan impasible ante este tema?? No entra en mis cabales calmarme…**

**-Siempre que ese sujeto sea el tema… vos responderéis con descortesía… y peor aún… osáis levantar la voz a vuestro padre, sangre de vuestra sangre…**

**-Padre…**

**-Sólo os estoy pidiendo un poco de calma y comprensión.**

**-Comprensión?? Y quién me comprende a mí y a mis sentimientos… lo que me estáis pidiendo es inhumano para mí… es algo que no puedo cumplir…**

**-Si que podéis… podéis olvidar a ese pintor. Hay miles de pretendientes esperando que mostréis un mínimo de interés por ellos y vos os centráis en un mujeriego… hija mía… entended que lo hago por vuestro bien…**

**-Tal vez yo no quiera que os preocupéis por mí… Y esos pretendientes de los que tanto habláis, no me parecen adecuados para mí…**

**-… Hija mía…**

**-Padre… no puedo olvidar a Sasuke de un día para otro…**

**-Y si os digo con quién está en estos momentos… lo olvidaríais?**

**-Está… está… con otra mujer?**

**-Hija mía… no creo que vuelva del encargo que Tsunade-sama le ha dado…**

**-o.O va a morir?? **_(¬¬ si hija… de un derrame nasal!! xDDD)_

**-No… Sakura… el estará acompañado, y no sé realmente cuanto tiempo estará allí…**

**-Por qué no me decís su paradero… puedo ir y hablar con él… aclarar todo esto…**

**-Sakura… no es aconsejable que vayáis…**

De pronto una voz interrumpió el diálogo entre padre e hija.

**-Pues yo creo que si puede ser aconsejable que vaya…**

**-¡¡Signiora Tsunade!!** _(significa señora o doña!!)_

**-¡¡Maestra!!** _(me suena mejor decir sensei… pero… me he dado cuenta de que no puedo utilizar ese vocabulario en este fic!! xDD al final lo explico mejor!! xDDD)_

Al momento el padre de Sakura hizo una reverencia demasiado acentuada. Sakura por su parte apenas se inclinó un poco

**-Ohh!! Os he interrumpido… disculpad mi osadía y atrevimiento…**

**-Descuidad… que se os ofrece Signiora?**

**-Ohh todavía soy joven!! xD me hacéis sentir mayor de lo que soy majestad…**

**-Disculpadme otra vez madamigella Tsunade…** _(traduc: damisela, señorita… xDD)_

**-Bueno… he notado que la joven Sakura está deseosa de saber el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke… pues bien… querida alumna… el joven no se encuentra en nuestro país en estos momentos… pero si queréis verlo, puedo hacer algo al respecto…**

**-¿De verdad maestra?**

**-Pero no os aseguro que lo que vayáis a ver, sea de vuestro agrado… ver a un amado con otra persona nunca será una hermosa visión…**

**-No me asustéis maestra…**

**-No os preocupéis…** _"…. Cof cof cof…."_

**-Pero Madamigella… mi hija no puede ir sola…**

**-Por supuesto que no irá sola… irá con una persona de mi entera confianza…**

**-Y quién es esa persona?**

**-Hatake Kakashi…**

……………………………..

_En Francia…_

Iruka, descansaba, mientras volvía a ser arropado por Moegi. El doctor hacía varias horas que había llegado y lo había atendido con bastante premura. Kabuto era un joven de mediana edad, rondaba los veinticinco años de edad. Era un prestigioso médico, que sólo atendía a familias de la corte y a la aristocracia bien avenida. Sus vestiduras eran sencillas, no necesitaba ropajes ostentosos para que los demás notasen la categoría de este famoso médico. Sus ropas eran todas negras. Un sencillo traje de pantalón y chaqueta de lino. A juego llevaba su gran maletín negro.

Antes de salir de la sala, Kabuto, se dirigió a Naruto. Dudaba en darle el diagnóstico puesto que el otro joven moreno estaba presente y no era de la familia. El rubio lo solucionó con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, para que así pudiese hablar sin pudor alguno delante de Sasuke.

**-Muy bien… señorito Uzumaki… Monsieur **_(señor xDD)_** Umino por ahora está estable… ha sufrido un decaimiento por mucho estrés… ¿ha ocurrido algo que lo alterase últimamente?**

**-…**

**-Bueno… lo importante es que ahora ha de estar en reposo… por nada del mundo dejéis que se levante y comience a hacer de las suyas. Necesita relajarse. Debería tomarse un descanso de tanto trabajo, eso es algo que le vendría de maravilla… **

**-Comprendo…**

**-Entended que está muy preocupado, y no ha liberado su frustración con nadie. Al no hacerlo ha estallado de esta manera. Naruto, cuídelo. Dentro de un par de días volveré, para comprobar como sigue su estado. De todas formas me mantendré en contacto con la señorita Tenten para ver sus progresos… Sería conveniente que os buscaseis otro representante… os puedo recomendar un mecenas muy bueno…**

**-No gracias, Doctor… sé a quién me vais a recomendar… No creo que, el Señor Orochimaru, esté interesado en un trabajo tan poco avenido…**

**-Mmmm… como gustéis… pero recordad que el señor Orochimaru nunca da dos oportunidades…**

**-Lo sé… Muchísimas gracias monsieur** **Kabuto, haré todo lo que me habéis recomendado. Lo vigilaré escrupulosamente… Lo acompañaré hasta la salida.**

Ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección a la salida del palacio. Una vez estando en la puerta, el doctor se dio la vuelta para comentarle un último asunto al rubio.

**-Ah!! Una última cosa… monsieur Umino, es posible que tarde varios días en despertarse. No es nada grave… Sólo necesita descansar lo máximo posible.**

**-Muchas gracias, otra vez doctor.**

**-Si pasa algo anómalo, hágamelo saber. No importa la hora.**

**-Está bien. Muchas gracias por todo Kabuto.**

Con un pequeño apretón de manos, ambos dieron por terminada la conversación y la visita. Cuando Naruto hubo cerrado la puerta, se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la habitación del castaño para ver cómo seguía todo.

Antes de entrar a la habitación vio cómo Sasuke lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lo miraba de una forma extraña. Tenía la cabeza sutilmente ladeada, de sus ojos emanaba un brillo extraño que el rubio no supo interpretar. Pasó de largo al lado del moreno sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que se pondría más nervioso de lo normal.

Una vez dentro de la habitación hizo salir a Tenten y a Moegi, después de haberlas informado del estado de su tío y de tranquilizarlas.

Al quedarse a solas, acercó una de las sillas a la cama del castaño, apoyó sus brazos sobre un lateral de la cama. De esa forma observaba como dormía Iruka.

**-Idiota… mira que te lo dije… pero seguiste insistiendo en el maldito tema…**

**-¿Qué tema?**

El rubio se dio la vuelta, entre asustado y sorprendido por la pregunta, viendo a su lado al joven pintor.

**-…**

**-¿No me respondéis?**

**-No tengo por qué…**

**-… ¿¿Tiene que ver con Itachi??** _"A qué vendrá tanto misterio…"_

**-… ¿Podríais dejarme a solas con él por favor? O ¿es que os voy a tener pegado a mi como si fuerais mi sombra?**

**-… No… pero sí me gustaría estar pegado a vos… **_"¿Por qué he dicho eso? A cada momento estoy peor…"_

**-o///o bu-bueno… pero ahora necesito estar a solas con él…**

El moreno se disponía a salir pitando de allí, pues estaba demasiado avergonzado por las palabras dichas anteriormente, cuando la voz de Iruka llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

**-U-un… moment-to…**

**-Iruka… no deberías de hablar en tu estado…**

**-Es-estoy bien… Sólo quiero de-deciros una cosa Señor U-uchiha…**

El moreno se acercó a la cama para que Iruka no hiciese un esfuerzo mayor, elevando su voz.

**-Decidme…**

**-N-no… quiero… que pintéis al señorito… sin mi presencia… o-os… lo ruego…** _(Inner: Ada… ¬¬ que el pobre hombre no se está muriendo… ¬¬)(¬¬ cállate…)_**…**

**-…**

**-Prometédmelo… por favor…**

**-Está bien… pero he de hacer algo mientras os recuperáis… no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada…**

**-Si queréis… po-podéis… hacer compañía… al señorito… y cu-cuidarlo… en lo que me… re-recupero…**

**-…**

**-No te preocupes Iruka… sé cuidarme yo sólo… pero está bien… dejaré que me haga compañía!!**

**-¬¬** _"No sé si se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy aquí… ¬¬"_

**-Gra-gracias…**

**-Ahora descansa Iruka… lo necesitas.**

El castaño cayó en un profundo sueño, bastante apacible, después de la pequeña conversación con los dos jóvenes. Había acabado por resignarse a que el Uchiha entrara en sus vidas, muy a su pesar.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación para que Iruka pudiese descansar tranquilamente, sin que nadie lo importunase demasiado. El rubio llevó a Sasuke al balcón para poder descansar de lo vivido anteriormente, y también para poder despejarse.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en los pequeños asientos que allí había. A primera vista podían parecer incómodos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Eran bastante mulliditos. Una especie de mini-sillones tapizados.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Uno junto al otro _(los sillones estaban paralelos!! xDD)_. El Uchiha no soportaba ese silencio tenso. Si quería conocerlo más a fondo _(¬¬ no coments!!)_, tendría que hablar con él… hacerse amigos. Por lo que intentó sacar un tema que no fuese demasiado privado, pero que a la vez le reportase algo de la vida del ojiazul.

**-…**_"Y qué le digo… T.T… Valor Sasuke… Valor!!"_…**hmm…**

**-Qué?**

**-bueno… puedo haceros una pregunta?**

**-Depende de qué preguntéis…** _"Por qué ahora soy tan frío??"_

**-Por qué monsieur Umino os protege tanto?**

**-Bueno… tal vez porque es, por así decirlo, mi tutor… mientras siga aquí en Francia…**

**-… No es vuestro padre entonces…**

**-Noooo!! Jejeje!! Ni lo penséis…**

**-Entonces?**

**-Bueno… es un tanto complicado y largo de explicar…**

**-No os preocupéis… ahora mismo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, no?**

**-Está bien!! Mmm… Yo… nunca conocí a mi verdadera madre…**

**-¿?¿?**

**-Murió justo cuando me dio a luz… Estaba bastante enferma… y traerme a este mundo, hot fue su último esfuerzo…**

El muchacho rubio, contaba su relato con una sonrisa en sus labios, que al moreno le pareció de lo más dulce y amarga que había visto en su vida. Cómo ese joven podía reflejar sentimientos tan dispares con un solo gesto? A cada momento, sus ansias por conocerlo todo de él, iban aumentando…

**-Luego de ese suceso, pasé a vivir con mi padre y con mi tía, por parte de madre. Pasados diez años… un día… bastante fatídico por cierto… Mi padre tuvo un accidente de carruaje… No sobrevivió… El carruaje viró y él salió despedido hacia el suelo… y como los caballos estaban alarmados y se habían desatado… pues…**

**-No sigáis…**

**-Tranquilizaos… lo superé hace mucho tiempo… Después de ese suceso, mi tía me acogió y me adoptó legalmente… Desde que tengo uso de razón la he llamado "mamá" porque para mí, siempre lo ha sido y lo será.**

**-… Pero vuestra madre no vive aquí con vos, no?**

**-No… ella odia venir a Francia… Le recuerda mucho a mis padres y no quiere recordarlos… para ella están en el pasado…**

**-Y para vos?**

**-Para mí? Suelo soñar a veces con mi padre, pero nada más…**

**-Y por qué decidisteis veniros a vivir aquí?**

**-Pues veréis, Sasuke… desde la muerte de mi padre, mi madre empezó a volverse muy protectora conmigo, no me dejaba salir a ningún lado que no fuese el jardín… y muchas veces hasta eso me prohibía… Decía que no estaba a salvo!! xDD no se, supongo que tendría miedo a que me pasase algo… Creo que esa fue una de las principales razones por las que decidí irme de allí y venir aquí… para saber lo que es la libertad!!**

**-No la echáis de menos?**

**-¬¬ Sasuke… por qué os creéis que está Iruka aquí… Me lo traje para no preocuparla… pero lo que he hecho, ha sido traerme a mi madre, pero triplicada. Sé que él le envía, semanalmente, una carta diciéndole como estoy… Aunque esto se supone que yo no debo saberlo ;P… De vez en cuando añado algo en la carta para que sepa que "sigo vivo" xD**

**-Y vuestra carrera de modelo… como…**

**-¿Cómo llegué a ser un modelo tan cotizado? xD eso ni yo mismo lo sé! Un día me retrataron y desde ahí, me llovieron ofertas de pintores y escultores que deseaban conocerme y retratarme… claro que no todos vienen con buenas intenciones… **_"Itachi…"_

**-Ya veo… de ahí la reticencia de Iruka, tanto conmigo como con ese escultor… ¿no?**

**-Si… de todas formas desconfía de vos… no sólo por eso... sino porque sois hermano de Uchiha Itachi…**

**-Entre vos e Iruka me estáis preocupando… ambos lleváis todo el santo día, nombrando a mi hermano pero no me decís que ha pasado…**

**-Bueno… cuando haya más tiempo, a lo mejor os lo cuento!! Ahora… os toca a vos decirme algo…**

**-Naruto… dejad de hablarme con formalidades… nos conocemos un poco más y no creo que haga mucha falta ser tan cortés…**

**-… Está bien!! Pero vos también debéis hacerlo.**

**-De acuerdo!!** _"Parece que ahora empezamos a entendernos mejor…"_

**-Bueno… pues… ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?**

**-Pues verás… yo…**

**TOC TOC**

**-Siento interrumpíos, pero la cena ya está lista. Debéis apresuraros o de lo contrario se enfriará… Disculpadme otra vez...**

Una joven del servicio había irrumpido en el balcón importunando la conversación de los jóvenes. Naruto se levantó, de inmediato. Al oír la palabra cena se le había olvidado por completo su curiosidad, o eso parecía…

**-No te preocupes… vamos enseguida…**

Después de decir eso se dirigió hacia el moreno.

**-Sasuke… ¿me acompañas?**

**-Por supuesto… **

**-Discúlpame por haberte interrumpido… pero quiero que pruebes la comida… Tenten es muy buena cocinera!!**

**-No te preocupes, de todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo libre para seguir con nuestra conversación…**

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro, ante la respuesta del moreno. Estando así de animado la cena de seguro que sería un lujazo y para nada aburrida.

……………………………..

_Mientras en Nandes, la historia se centra en la familia Hyuuga…_

La puerta de los aposentos del patriarca de los Hyuuga sonaba en esos momentos de supuesta tranquilidad.

**-Mi señor Hiashi… aquí está vuestra hija como vos habéis pedido…**

Hinata, aún sofocada y sonrojada por todo lo ocurrido intentó calmarse como buenamente pudo, aunque ere evidente que no podía calmarse lo más mínimo. Su estado no pasó desapercibido para su padre, el cual le preguntó, preocupado por su salud.

**-Hija mía… ¿os encontráis bien? Os noto muy roja… Acercaos, debo tomaros la temperatura… no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de hace varios meses…**

**-Estad tranquilo padre, no es ningún ataque…**

**-Estáis segura? Vuestra salud parece haber mejorado… pero no quiero que recaigáis…**

**-No os preocupéis… y decidme… de qué queríais hablarme padre…**

**-Si… Neji, discúlpanos…**

**-Si mi señor…**

El joven se retiró preocupado por el evidente sonrojo de su amada, pero no quiso ser atrevido por si el padre de esta, comenzase a sospechar…

**-Decidme padre…**

**-Hinata… quiero que seáis lo más sincera que podáis ser… quiero saber si estáis plenamente contenta con vuestro compromiso con el joven Abumi…**

**-…**

**-¿¿Hinata??**

**-Padre… sabéis que mi palabra y mis sentimientos no tienen valor alguno, si se trata de un compromiso por cuestiones legales… mi opinión aquí es totalmente vana…**

**-No digáis eso. Si os lo estoy preguntando es por algo, ¿no creéis?**

**-Padre… necesitáis hacer esas alianzas, deciros mi posición sería una estupidez…**

**-¿Realmente amáis al joven Zaku?**

**-…**

**-Sed sincera, os lo ruego...**

**-No...**

**-Está bien... podéis retiraros…** _"Tener que buscar una excusa con mi hija para no hacer tratos con esa familia… me resulta insólito…"_

Lejos de los aposentos del Hyuuga patriarca, nos encontramos en el amplio ático de la villa. Allí sentado en un cómodo sillón aterciopelado, se encontraba el joven Neji… Miraba sin ver, por la ventana. Observaba el hermoso paisaje verde que ofrecía el jardín de la villa… hasta que de pronto su soledad fue acallada por el tacto de unas suaves manos que acariciaban su pelo con delicadeza.

Una cálida respiración se posó en su cuello haciéndolo estremecer…

**-Si sigues así… no podré contenerme más… y esta vez no creo que pueda parar…**

**-Neji… sabes que no podemos… si no… el día que me case… se descubriría todo… y…**

El joven castaño se levantó del sillón y con sus manos acercó la cara de la joven hasta atraerla sobre sus labios. Los besos de la pareja de amantes cada vez era más fogosa… su pasión cada día aumentaba, y el miedo a ser encontrados les daba más emoción a su aventura… Sabían lo peligroso que era seguir así pero no podían evitarlo, se amaban y sus cuerpos se resentían por esa pasión reprimida.

Neji poco a poco fue llevando a la joven hacia uno de los divanes que ocupaban el gran ático. Una vez y la hubo posado en él, procedió a aumentar sus caricias. Verla sonrojada y escuchar sus leves suspiros, lo encendía cada vez más. El castaño había sido despojado de su chaleco y su camisa, únicamente se encontraba en pantalones. En igual de condiciones estaba la joven ojiblanca, su vestido había sido sustraído por las hábiles manos del castaño. Esta lucía ahora un pantalón largo blanco _(los típicos calzones de la época xD)_ y el prensado corpiño. Pronto volvieron a los besos, mientras seguían rozándose… cada vez más… aquella situación estaba llegando a un punto no retornable para el castaño, ya que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en un solo lugar y su razón comenzaba a abandonarlo.

**-Hi…Hinata… si no paramos… ahora…. yo…**

**-Neji… te deseo tanto… tenerte y no poder tocarte me destroza el alma…**

**-No me digas eso amor mío… provocas que ansíe, aún más, tenerte… Si seguimos así… es probable que…**

**-… No me importa… ahora… te…**

**-No… Hinata… no podemos…**

El ojiblanco se separó, muy a su pesar, del ardiente cuerpo de la peliazul… Evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella. Sabía que por mucho que se amasen… no podía destrozar a esa preciosa flor… Hinata estaría en un grave aprieto la noche de bodas con su futuro esposo… si se descubriese que ya no era pura. Desde los comienzos de su relación sabían que debían atenerse a ese pacto hecho sin palabras… pero últimamente, sus cuerpos estaban mucho más deseosos… Se necesitaban y no podían…. No debían… Era muy peligroso para ambos, sobre todo para la joven.

**-Lo siento mi dulce flor…** _(dios mío!! QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO??)(Inner: que te estás poniendo demasiado pastelosa…)(¬¬)_ **sabes que no podemos… y… estoy llegando a mi límite de conciencia… si sigo… puede que luego nos arrepintamos…**

**-Neji…**

Sin más, Neji desapareció de la vista de la joven. Con un único propósito… poder tranquilizarse un poco, y despejarse un poco…

……………………………..

_Mientras… en Palermo…_

La pelirrosa no daba crédito a sus ojos… ¡¿¡¿Ese era el famoso Hatake Kakashi?!?! No podía ser… el maestro de Uchiha Sasuke… no podía ser ese caballero… tan… _(sexy??)_ mayor _(o.O he muerto)_.

**-Sakura… hija… mostrad más respeto…**

**-Perdonadme padre.**

**-El señor Hatake… no es tan mayor…**

_-"Cómo? Lo he dicho en voz alta?"_ **Lo… lo siento… me esperaba que el maestro de Sasuke sería más… joven… Disculpad mi atrevimiento**.

El hombre lucía un pantalón de lino negro (esta tela era muy difícil de encontrar debido a que el algodón casi lo había desbancado del mercado y por consiguiente apenas se usaba.) Una blusa también de lino, pero esta vez de color grisácea. No llevaba vestimentas muy exuberantes, prefería llevar algo más cómodo y ligero. Sobre la blusa, tenía un chaleco también de lino negro. Sobre estos, llevaba una especie de gabardina negra larga, en sus puños se podía apreciar como la blusa sobresalía. En caso de que el puño de la manga se fuese hacia atrás… el joven peligris se encargaba de volver a sacarlo con un gracioso ademán. Cabe decir, que el maestro de Sasuke era un tanto extravagante… ya que llevaba una máscara blanca, que cubría casi toda su cara, excepto su ojo derecho _(alguien ha visto al fantasma de la opera?? Pos es una igual! xDD)_. Su cabello caía tapando el orificio semi-cerrado del ojo izquierdo. La máscara no era como las habituales en esa época, ya que esta se sostenía gracias a un hilo imperceptible, que rodeaba la cabeza del peligris.

**-No os preocupéis señorita… el color de mi cabello siempre lleva a confusión… En cualquier caso no estamos aquí para averiguar mi edad, cierto? **_(ni lo que hay bajo su máscara!! xDDDD)_** Sino para encontrar a mi discípulo y vuestro "futuro esposo"**_(cof, cof, cof)_**… que al parecer está bastante cómodo sin usted señorita…**

**-¿¿Como os atrevéis??**

**-Señorita… os aconsejo que mostréis algo de respeto a vuestros mayores... Ante todo ha sido mi discípulo y lo conozco mucho mejor que vos… tranquilizaos y dejadlo todo en mis manos… Le encontraremos!!**

La joven Haruno aún desconfiada del nuevo conocido, se acercó cautelosa a su padre, para constatar ideas y hechos. Y en pequeños susurros le habló.

**-Padre… ¿creéis que será una persona de confianza?**

**-Hija mía… si Madamigella Tsunade así lo cree, yo también. Sabéis mejor que yo, que es una persona en la que se puede confiar plenamente… además de que no nos queda otra opción válida!!**

**-Está bien padre…**

El peliplateado no se lo pensó dos veces y habló, ya que no había podido presentarse correctamente, ni siquiera pudo decir sus condiciones.

**-Cof, Cof, Cof… siento interrumpir su charla… pero he de decirles algo importante… algo que ya hablé con mi buena amiga Tsunade… y es que no iremos nosotros dos solos… mi nuevo pupilo también nos acompañará!!**

……………………………..

_CONTINUARÁ…._

_(N/A: Yo y mi fastidiosa manía de dejar las cosas a medio!! Ainsss!!! Es culpa de mi universidad!!_

_GOMEN NASASIIIIIIII!!! Me he pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar!! Madre mía… además que me ha costado horrores hacer este capitulo:S _

_Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto!!! No era mi intención… Ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en mentes (la uni) y son mi prioridad!! U.U de verdad siento si me retraso… pero sabed que no abandonaré mis fics!! Son mi tesoro!! jejeje_

_Mmm ahh si! Quería pediros disculpas por un fallillo del fic!! xDDD es que se me fue la pinza totalmente!! T.T y es que puse vocabulario japo en los personajes que no eran!! xDDD es decir… ni en francia, ni en italia hablan japo!! xDD) de esto me di cuenta gracias a Aya K!! ojis!! Que un día me dijo: Chacha… pero en italia hablan japo en esa época?? Y yo o.O anda… pues es verdad!! xDDD claro que le buqué explicación… que saben idiomas!! xDDDD pero a partir de ahora eso lo cambiaré!! Sólo tres personajes deben hablar así!! (Iruka, Tenten y Moegi!! Bueno ya más adelante diré el por qué!!) pero quería aclarar eso!! Que si no luego… miro el fic de mala manera!! xDD con lo encariñada que estoy con este!!!_

_Un besazo muy fuerte a todas/os!! Mil gracias por leerme!! Muchas gracias por vuestros RR!! Os queyooo!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! (No me preguntéis cuando!! U.U) Ada-chan se va a un rincón a criar setas!! xDD_


End file.
